Where's The Music?
by Someone Stole My Cookie
Summary: Sequel to The Music in Me Now that Casey's found her music will fate let her keep it? I suppose not. George&Nora are on the rocks, Lizzie isnt communicating and friends are bailing Will life be brought back? And who will be there for Casey? DASEY! HIATUS
1. Chapter 1: Lizwin?

**Where's The Music?**

**Chapter 1: ****Lizwin?**

"Der-ek!" Casey McDonald shrieked as her stepbrother, Derek Venturi, threw her over his shoulder and walked out of her room.

"Put me down, Derek!" She kicked and flailed her arms about, but he was persistent, he wouldn't put her down.

"Apologize." He demanded.

"Never!" Her shriek was accompanied by tiny hints of laughter.

"oh, so now you're laughing at me, eh? Tsk-tsk Casey, you're going to regret not apologizing."

"What're ya gonna do, dear Ogre?"

"Put you down…"

"Uh…isn't that a bit pointless?"

"Nope, not when you're in a tub of cold water." With that she slipped off his shoulder and into the frigid tub.

"Der-ek!" She kicked around in the tub then pouted. Derek rolled his eyes then offered her a helping hand. Casey gripped his large hand in her smaller one and yanked with all her might. He landed beside her with a _thud!_

He came up from under the water and shook his head, spraying water onto Casey's face. She scrunched up her face, closing her eyes; Derek took the advantage. He leaned over her a pressed a tender kiss upon her lips.

"Good morning, Babe." He said, still leaned over her; she smiled.

"I'm still not apologizing." She pouted again as he sprayed her face with water again.

"It's okay, my jealous girlfriend. I know you can't stand me talking to other flirting girls. You know I'm irresistible and they'll do anything to get me. I understand." He stated his cockiness shinned through.

"Pfft! Conceited much?" Casey snorted as she stood and stepped out of the tub.

"You have a big part in my confidence boost, so you shouldn't be talking. Scaring away a poor interviewer like that. Shame on you, Casey." He was smirking now.

"Humph! She was so flirting with you!"

"So to solve it you…practically made out with me in the mall food court? She was just interviewing the star hockey player for a school newspaper."

"She doesn't even go to our school!" She said exasperated but still pouting.

"It's okay, Case! You want to go to a restaurant tonight?" She sighed then nodded; his attention span problem rolling off her shoulders.

The pout hadn't ceased until…

"Ugh! George! What the hell is wrong with you?" The teens heard Nora yell at George.

"Me?! What's wrong with you?!" You were supposed to pick them up!" George yelled back.

"No, you were supposed to pick them up! I got a phone call from Marti telling me that we forgot to go get her from school!"

"It was your turn!"

"No George, it was yours. But what's worse is when I got there I saw your son lip locked with my daughter!" Casey and Derek exchanged worried looks.

"Oh please, Lizzie probably put him up to it! Poor Edwin was probably trying to shut her up! I'm surprised Derek hasn't jumped Casey yet!" George spat out.

"Edwin?" "Lizzie?" The teenagers stated at the same time, but as they did someone could easily interpret that they said "Lizwin?"

"Excuse me? You act as if my children are the only chaotic ones around!"

"No, I'm saying Lizzie most likely acted like a 'slut'. For lack of a worse word." Casey's eyes widened, she looked like she could kill George at that moment.

"Calm down, Case." Derek put a comforting hand on her shoulder as she huffed. Casey and Derek descended down the stairs to see Nora slap George. She then walked up to Casey and Derek.

"We're leaving tomorrow, Casey. I think we're going to spend some time in a motel or something." Nora left swiftly after that. Casey just stared into space; comprehending the news.

"You wanna go now, Case?" She shook her head 'no'. He eyed her confusingly as she walked quietly to George.

"You ever talk about my little sister like that again and something so bad will happen to you…" Her voice was dangerously low, she didn't even need to finish the sentence, and it was completed by her evil smirk. Seriously, it was enough a threat to send someone to psychiatric care for five years.

"Empty words mean nothing." George stated, seemingly not affected. Casey nodded.

"I realize, and normally I would care. But if anything, George, my words are full; like your eyes, minus the fear." Her voice didn't waver, it died down to a completely devastating low, and Derek only shuddered as he listened on.

"Scared of a sixteen year old, pathetic." George stated.

"I agree, you are." George raised a hand at her, he was about to strike when Derek stepped in and held his father's wrist with ease. He had already succeeded and past his father's height and strength.

"Don't. Touch. Her. _Ever._" Derek said, his voice more powerful and lower than Casey's, he visibly could see George shudder.

He let go and steered the fuming young McDonald out the front door.


	2. Chapter 2: Temporarily

**Disclaimer: **Forgot about this in the last chapter…anyways the word 'disclaimer' should be enough of an explanation.

**Chapter 2: ****Temporarily**

"Listen, Casey, about my dad…"

"I know, Derek…no worries." Derek repeatedly thanked God Casey was so understanding.

"He's never even raised a hand before…I'm just…surprised, maybe? I don't know…just…it was unexpected." Casey nodded knowingly as they stepped into a diner. The two sat in a booth and waited until a bouncy blonde came over. Her name tag said "Cindy".

"Hi, my name's Cindy, I'll be taking your order." Casey tried best to not scoff, the girl had immediately shone a bright smile at Derek and hadn't even taken notice to the fact Casey was there.

"Hi, I'll have a cheeseburger with fries and a large chocolate shake. Thanks." The girl jotted it down with her hot pink pen then made her way to bounce off, but before she got far, Derek cleared his throat. She turned around flirtatiously.

"You forgot something." Derek said. The girl sauntered over to him.

"Don't worry," she pulled out a card from her apron, "I always have my number ready for a hot guy like you." She winked, Derek's already planted smirk widened as he watched Casey out of the corner of his eye. She looked like steam would shoot out of her ears at any minute.

"That's very considerate of you," he took the card from on the table then pointed to Casey, "but I was going to say you forgot my girlfriend." Cindy turned around to see Casey smiling tightly through clenched teeth, wriggling her fingers in the air.

"Oh," Cindy gave Casey a dirty look then sighed exasperatedly, "can I take you order?" She spat out.

"Grilled chicken salad, thanks." Casey added the thanks with sarcasm dripping from the words. The girl huffed off.

"Well then…"

"I'm going to the washroom." Casey stood up and left. Cindy saw this and took her advantage.

"So, you got a name?" She asked, trying to be flirtatious.

"Derek Venturi." He stuck out his hand.

"I've heard about you, Hockey God, am I right? Your rep travels far…how did you end up with her?" Derek suppressed a roll of his eyes. Nobody except Marti, Ed, and Liz knew about him and Casey…but since this was a girl who was about as good as a stranger it didn't really matter.

"Yeah, well, she's intelligent…more than I can say about any other girl I've met." Casey stepped out of the washroom to see Cindy flirting with Derek.

Casey swaggered over to Derek, placed her hands on the sides of his face gingerly and kissed him fiercely; she felt him smirk against her lips as his strong arms enveloped her waist. Her arms wrapped around his neck. When they parted they heard Cindy walk off in a huff.

The two stared into each other's eyes as there foreheads lay against one another's. Casey looked into Derek's eyes, they were clouded over. Casey smiled and took her seat in the booth.

Derek cleared his throat then looked at Casey with raised eyebrows. He showed her two fingers then mouthed out "twice?"

"In less than 24 hours, Derek. You should be pleased." She said smirking, he grinned largely and nodded. "Calm down, I didn't say it would continue." He leaned into the seat, crossed her arms in front of his chest and pouted.

"You suck." E resembled a three year old, his boyish features showing through madly. Casey giggled.

"You wish." His expression changed into shock in a millisecond.

"I don't even know how to respond to that…" He said, shaking his head slowly, eyes wide.

Their food came and they ate, talking about any random topic. They paid and continued walking.

"I just don't get it." Casey stated as they sat down on the edge of a small dock; they're feet dangling off the edge and into the river, the water was warm yet cool, immediately the couple relaxed.

"Don't get what?"

"Lizzie and Edwin. And Mom and George on the rocks. It's like, the minute all of my music…minus my dad…comes together it slowly drifts apart. I don't understand life." Derek entwined his fingers with Casey's while making small splashes with his feet.

"Case…everything's going to be fine, Nora and Dad will be fine; maybe you might leave for a couple of days but you'll be back. I know you will. As for Lizzie and Ed…maybe she was trying to make him shut up." The last comment got a chuckle from Casey.

"Stop trying to make me laugh, I'm not done pouting yet." Casey began pouting again as Derek playfully rolled his eyes.

"I love your pout; it's so cute." He pinched her cheek and she pouted more to hide her lips trying to quirk into a smile.

"I'm still not ready to smile." She said in a sing-song voice.

"Good." He took her chin gently and kissed her pout softly.

"Do you really think things will get better?" She looked up sheepishly into his eyes.

"I'm positive." She hugged him tightly and he kissed her temple repeatedly.

"How can you be positive? They've been like this for days…you're not a fortune teller Derek!" She combusted into tears.

"Shh…Casey it's okay." Derek held her tight and soothingly rubbed her back.

"It's not okay, Derek." She whimpered softly against the crook of his neck. "This is what happened with Dad. Now…we never see him." She looked intently into the water.

"Derek, Lizzie doesn't even talk to me anymore, George and Mom is arguing. You and Marti are all I have left…"

"Casey…don't say that. Dad and Nora will be fine. Lizzie and Ed will be…weird…since when do they kiss?" Derek was suddenly hit with realization.

"Like I said, I'm not ready to smile yet…but that will be weird." She said, finally breaking a smile on her tear ridden face.

"That's my Casey!" They got up and walked home, hand in hand.

They stepped into the house and reluctantly let go of each other's hand; Nora walked up to Casey and looked tired.

"Casey, get packed…not everything; we're returning. But your clothes and shoes and what not have to be ready for tomorrow. Got it?" Casey gulped then nodded.

Derek looked at her; "I told you you'd be coming back." Derek nudged her with his elbow. She smiled faintly; sure, her mother said that now...but why were they coming back?

Casey had a feeling it wouldn't be all as simple as Derek had said. Casey had a feeling that she would be muted temporarily…

…at least she hoped it were temporarily.

**A/N: Okay, I really enjoy writing this story, and I'm definitely going to continue…please review! And that part about the "you suck" "you wish" was actually from past experience…quite a funny story (family encounters like that always are…) REVIEW PLEASE!! **




	3. Chapter 3: Quality Time

**A/N: Okay, I decided we need some more Marti fluff in here…but it's a Casey and Marti fluff, I think she's just such a cute character, I can't resist!**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing…well, I own the plot and any characters you may not find familiar.

**Chapter 3: ****Quality Time**

"Casey! Casey! Casey?!" Marti walked through the hallway upstairs, looking for Casey.

"I'm in here Marti. In my room." Casey smiled and rolled her eyes at herself. That little girl was the cutest thing alive.

"Oh, hi Casey!" Marti hopped onto Casey's bed and sat beside her.

"Did you need something, Marti?" Casey asked, putting a pair of jeans into a trunk.

"Casey…do you need to go?" Casey sighed and looked at the sad little girl.

"I have to go with my mom and Lizzie; I have to Marti." Marti hugged her tightly.

"Did I do something? Is it Smerek? I thought you liked Smerek." Marti frowned and looked into Casey's eyes with her own big brown pools of sadness.

"No, of course not Marti. You didn't do anything wrong. And I do like Derek, a lot. But my mom and your dad aren't getting along very well…" Casey sighed; how could she explain this to a seven year old?

"Is Nora making you leave because she and Daddy yell like you and Smerek used to?" She looked so innocent; caught in the middle of all this. She was so young, so innocent, so confused, what was Casey supposed to tell her?

"In a way…yes. Another reason is that maybe…another reason is the reason why they're arguing. Do you understand Marti? I don't want to leave you and Derek and Ed. I don't; but I have too." Marti smiled a sad smile as a lone tear quietly made its way down her cheek.

Marti made a small sniffing noise; Casey hugged her tightly, letting her tears spill over quietly. They rocked back and forth slowly, the only noises that could be heard was a sniff every once and a while from both girls. When they both calmed down Marti helped Casey pack her clothes.

Marti looked at Casey, who was currently rummaging through her drawers slowly while Marti was to go through her closet. But while pulling out clothes and shoes Marti came across a shoe box. Inside were pictures of Casey and Derek, a few of Lizzie and Edwin together, and of course Marti in the midst of all the chaos, but very much loving it.

Casey turned to see Marti gazing into the box with a small sad smile playing at her lips. "I like this one." Marti said quietly as she held up a picture of her, Casey and her Smerek. They were in the park, Derek and Casey had made Marti her own throne out of their hands, Marti was sitting on their joint arms and laughing with glee.

Casey smiled sadly and felt one tear fall down her cheek silently; Marti reached over and wiped it away with her small hand. "Marti, do want to go somewhere? We're leaving tomorrow-"

"Yes!" Marti ran into her room grabbed her jacket and ran back into Casey's room. "Where're we going?" Marti asked, excitement clearly back as she smiled brightly.

"Well…where do you want to go?" Casey asked, shrugging into her jacket.

"Can we go to Centre Island? Please!" Marti clasped her hands together in front of her face and stuck out her bottom lip. Casey smiled and nodded with a chuckle. "Oh, can we ask Smerek to come?" I nodded and watched happily as the little girl skipped off to get her big brother.

"SMEREK!" Casey heard Marti yell from inside Derek's room. "Will…Centre Island…and Casey...ease!!!?" Casey could tell that Marti was giving Derek the same face that she had given her. After a few seconds Derek walked in with Marti pulling his hand; he had his leather jacket on, Casey tried hard to not laugh.

Marti ran downstairs to tell George and Nora while Derek and Casey took their time.

"So you got pushed around by a seven year old, huh?" Casey said, nudging Derek playfully, he just smiled.

"She's going to be really sad when you're gone…I know I will." Casey smiled at him, he was so sweet.

"Softy." She said, going in for a peck before Nora and George walking in.

"You know you love it." He smirked and she held but laughter. She was walking ahead of him with her head held high; he shook his head and patted her on the butt. Casey whipped around to see Derek running with Marti in his hands.

It took a while but they finally got to Toronto and onto the ferry making their way to Centre Island.

"Casey, are you going to come back and visit us?"

"Of course, Marti."

"You promise?"

"I promise, what ride do you want to go on first?"

"That one, that one!" Marti jumped up and down, pointing to the log ride.

"That one's my favourite." Casey said, Derek thought of a remark but saved it for Casey's ears only.

When they were seated, the three of them were put in the front. Casey, with her luck, got the side that is splashed most. Derek tried to hide his smirk, she was wearing a white t-shirt, and he's only human!

When they got off of the ride, Casey was soaked. Marti had gone to the washroom and Derek was alone with Casey and her little white tee. He smirked and looked at her.

"Derek, my face is up here." He nodded but his eyes made no avail.

"I know…but I like this view." Just as he said that he heard whistles coming from a group of guys his age. They were looking at Casey. Derek shot them a look and they shut up immediately, but the staring hadn't ceased.

Casey crossed her arms over her chest self-consciously; Derek took her into his arms and calmed her down, the group began laughing; Derek left her momentarily with his jacket as he walked over to the group.

A blonde boy stepped forward, apparently being the group leader.

"Hey, Dude." He and Derek bumped hands in a greeting.

"So, you got a problem with her?" Derek pointed as Casey, who was wrapping herself in his jacket…she looked so shy and sheepish. The blonde shook his head 'no'.

"Dude, the chick's hot, why would I have a problem with her walking around in a see-through top?" One of his friends high fived him.

"Dude, that chick's my girlfriend and the only reason she looks that way is because my little sister _begged _her to go on the log ride, so shove a sock in it or I'll shove my fist in it." The guy snorted at Derek's threat.

He was afraid, he didn't show it, but he was. "So this so called girlfriend of yours came here with your little sister? Is she that desperate for friends?" That earned him a free trial of Derek's threat; Derek hit him square in the jaw.

"Say it again." Derek was ready to hit again.

"Another question." This guy was brave, "your sister, or, her daughter?" Derek wound up but a familiar sound stopped him.

"Smerek! Smerek…" Marti walked up to Derek and held his arm tightly, "hello." She waved at the boys and they waved back, Derek picked Marti up and rested her on one hip.

"What is it, Smarti?" Marti's smile faltered.

"Casey's crying, I heard her, she said she was okay but I don't think she is." Marti's brow furrowed and she frowned a bit while she looked back at her oldest stepsister.

"Okay, you go to her and I'll be right there, okay?" Marti nodded. Derek set her down and gave one last look to the group before turning around, when he wasn't far from Casey, someone grabbed his arm.

"Hey, sorry, man. Ricky can be full of him, tell Casey at least one of us is sorry, if it makes a difference I told the dude to shut the hell up."

"How did you know…?"

"Your little sister said 'Casey'; I assumed that was her name." Derek nodded and they bumped hands.

"Thanks…"

"Tyler."

"Thanks, Tyler. Took real guts to come over here; your friend over there doesn't deserve to be on top; he gets scared shitless." Tyler laughed and nodded. "Where you from?"

"London."

"Yeah? Me too. You wanna hang?" Tyler shrugged and tailed along after me.

"Sure; so grade ten?" Derek nodded as they approached Casey and Marti.

"Casey, Marti; this is Tyler. Tyler; Casey, Marti." Derek pointed his way through and Tyler shook Casey's hand as well as Marti's.

"Hey, Casey right?" Casey nodded, "I'm sorry on behalf of my friends, they're real jerks."

"Thank you; that's very thoughtful…and your friends? They may be jerks…but they're chicken shit jerks." She smiled at Derek with the last comment and he smirked.

"Are you one of the boys that made Casey cry?" Marti asked boldly, glaring up from the ground.

"Smarti…" Derek looked at her but had no avail.

"My friends were," Tyler knelt down to Marti's eye level. "But I wasn't." Marti smiled.

"Okay. Are you coming with us? Smerek doesn't really have lotsa funs with me and Casey. He says he's too cool to have fun on little kid rides." Derek gave Marti a half smile; Tyler nodded and the two girls walked off.

"Smerek?" Derek looked at him with a distant look in his eyes as he watched the two girls who owned his heart walk off.

"It's Derek. She's my Smarti and I'm her Smerek…since she was two."

"And Casey is…Smasey? They seem close…" Derek sighed. He had just met Tyler, but already he trusted him up to the level he trusted Sam…maybe even more-so.

"They are…Casey's my stepsister; so Marti's her stepsister aswell…"


	4. Chapter 4: Derek's Fall

**Disclaimer: Oh, how I wish I owned LWD…but if I did Derek and Casey would be together and I wouldn't be wallowing in my ideas for Life with Derek. But I don't own it…so here I sit: writing a fanfiction.**

**Chapter 4: ****Derek's Fall**

"Casey and I met under our parents' account; and though I hate the fact she's my stepsister…for obvious reasons…I wouldn't change it, because then I wouldn't have met her." Derek explained as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Deep." Tyler raised an eyebrow at Derek and Derek rolled his eyes.

"Shut up, Dude." They chuckled and leaned on a fence while Casey and Marti went on some car ride that goes around the whole park.

"Just continue, Derek. Your poetic ways intrigue me." Derek rolled his eyes and smirked.

"Poetic, eh?" Tyler waved his in the air.

"Yeah, yeah, just continue…but subtract all the details of how you felt when you kissed for the first time and…whatever else you may be tempted to say." Derek nodded and chuckled. "I'm guessing you met at the wedding rehearsal or something?"

"Actually…yes; but under different assumptions. I didn't know she was going to be stepsister, y'know? Anyways…"

_FLASHBACK_

_Casey stepped into the hall__; she wasn't happy about her mother getting married to this guy who was a complete stranger to her and her sister; but she was happy her mom was happy._

_Derek looked across the hall from his table and saw a brunette beauty entering; his head immediately rose from its former slump as he watched intently as she made her way over to his table._

"_Hey." Her voice was calm and sweet; Derek was still taking in her beauty when she spoke, he jumped slightly, even though her voice was shy and slightly quiet. She giggled a bit when Derek smiled at her sheepishly._

"_Hey." He smirked as she placed her purse down and sat beside him. "Derek." He extended a hand which she took and gave a small shake to._

"_Casey. So…are you close to the groom?" Derek ran a hand through his hair._

"_Uh…you could say that." Derek wasn't really happy in the topic of his father getting married; he didn't know this Nora woman or her two daughters. He already had two younger siblings, he didn't need two more. "You know the bride?"_

"_One could say…" Casey looked down; like Derek, she wanted to avoid that topic…at least until tomorrow._

"_Touchy topic?" Casey looked Derek in the eye._

"_Sorta'…one of those things people like to put off until they have to deal with it." Derek nodded and exhaled deeply._

"_I heard that…how do you know…um…"_

"_Nora?" Derek nodded. "I'm…close with her." Derek nodded again. "What about…George is it?"_

"_Yeah…I-uh, I'm close with him…but I'd rather not be here…close as I am." __**Shit, I'm rambling!**__ Derek thought._

"_Do you want to dance? It' just, I love this song and I don't really know anybody here. It's probably stupid to-"_

"_Sure." Derek smiled as she blushed; she smiled happily and headed to the dance floor. She sighed incoherently; happy Derek had stopped her incessant talking._

_**(Verse 1)  
Ooooohhh yea ooooh yea  
If the heart is always searching,   
Can you ever find a home?  
I've been looking for that someone, **_

_Casey smiled and chuckled at Derek's confusion as he tried to place his hand on the right spot on her waist; he kept moving his hand up and down, trying to hit the right spot. Finally, Casey took his hand gently and placed it on her waist."_

"Dude, nervous much?" Tyler was trying to stifle his laughter.

"Shut up; this is the chick I fell in love with; wouldn't you?" Derek tried to glare but wound up chuckling at himself.

"I can't believe you remember the song…oh, so, poetic!" Tyler's last statement was said dramatically with his arms flailing in the air.

"Yo, Ty." Tyler nodded at Derek.

"Yeah?"

"Shut up and listen." Tyler nodded. "So…_**  
I can't make it on my own.  
Dreams can't take the place of loving you;  
there's gotta be a million reasons why it's true.  
**_

"_I warn you; I'm probably the worst dancer you'll ever meet…and the worst singer." Casey laughed and Derek smiled. He'd never been so intrigued by a girl's laugh; well a girl other than Marti that is._

_**  
When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.   
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.   
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.  
**_

"_Don't worry, you're doing fine." She smiled and Derek smiled back. He was leaning in closer; about to kiss her when…"_

"Dude, you said you wouldn't explain all that!" Tyler complained.

"Shut up!" Tyler nodded and tried to hide his smile; Derek was getting annoyed and looked crazy. "ANYWAY…

_**How long will I be waiting,  
To become a better man?  
Gonna tell you that I love you,  
In the best way that I can.  
I can't take a day without you here,  
You're the light that makes my darkness disappear.  
**_

"_Oh! Casey…you've met Derek!" Casey groaned and Derek looked at his father's soon to be wife; Nora. Casey looked at Derek with wide eyes and Derek looked back at her with the same expression._

_**  
When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.   
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.   
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.**_

Every day, I start to realize,  
I can reach my tomorrow,  
I can hold my head high,  
And it's all because you're by my side.  


"_Ah, Derek…and Casey?" George came up to the two, who were still wrapped up in each other._

_**  
When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.   
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.   
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,**_

When you look me in the eyes.  


"_Uh, Derek…Venturi?" Casey pulled away and looked at him as she crossed her arms over her chest._

"_Casey…McDonald?!__** You're**__ Nora's daughter?!" A face of disgust went over his face. Unfortunate for Derek, Casey took it the wrong way. Nora and George walked away; leaving the two to talk._

"_What? Now you're disgusted? God, you're like every guy I've met! You realize that it's not worth the trouble. I don't know why I ever fall for it, over and over. It never changes; I don't know why I thought some guy I just met would be any different!" She gathered her dress and stormed off into a sprint and out the door._

_**  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.  
Oh**_

_Derek stood in silence. "Because I am different." He whispered; unable to move from his place on the floor as he watched the girl he had just fallen for…and his stepsister, run away."_

"So…it was like, love at first site?" Tyler sounded impressed; maybe even a little…hopeful it sounded like?

"For me? Yes…but if you ask her…I don't know." Derek shrugged, thinking of that dance. He had fallen for Casey in less than ten minutes…is that possible?

"I don't know dude…she seems happy enough." Tyler looked at the track as he watched Marti and Casey go by laughing.

"For Marti…that little girl loves her to death and Casey feels the same. Deep down, she's damn close to breaking down and crying hysterically." Derek watched with sad eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Derek now had Tyler's full attention.

"She's moving out. Nora and my dad are fighting and…Nora decided to take Lizzie, her little sister, and her and split for a while. Nora said they'd be coming back…but Casey didn't seem so sure." Tyler nodded with a silent, sad apology.

"I get it; she moves and no more Derek and Casey…because your parents don't know and because your parents will pretty much forbid you two seeing each other…Marti will probably be heartbroken." Tyler gazed at the little girl with a sad smile.

**A/N: Okay…I kind of liked this chapter...REVIEW PLEASE! Anyway…the next chapter is going to be with Casey's point of view…should be interesting, considering I haven't started yet. But no worries I love writing this story along with No Control but both will be continued. Oh! And I have another couple of stories I already wrote a majority of. So those will also be posted I think.**


	5. Chapter 5: Klutzilla's First Fall

**Disclaimer: Sadly but truly I do not own Life with Derek.**



**Chapter 5: Klutzilla's First Fall**

Marti and Casey rode all the rides over twice; but finally Marti wanted to be with her Smerek.

"Smerek! I want to go on that ride, and that ride, and that ride, Oh! And that ride!" Marti pointed to the rides she could see, she ran into a line and Derek followed.

"Aw, Smarti and Smerek." Tyler said, gazing at the siblings; Casey smiled.

"Adorable isn't it? But don't tell Derek, anybody who says anything about that gets it…he's overly protective of her." Tyler and Casey chuckled as they watched Derek give a death glare to the father of a boy who kept pulling Marti's hair in line.

"Yeah…kind of like how he is with you. If Marti hadn't showed, Rick wouldn't be walking right now." Tyler scoffed at the mention of his idiotic former friend.

"He…can be really protective…sometimes I wonder about him. He comes off as one thing…but he's totally different when he's with Marti or me. Like a different identity. With the exception of the conceitedness and the jackass air about him…that never seems to cease." They laughed slightly at that.

"So…you guys had a little encounter at the wedding rehearsal?" Casey looked at Tyler wide-eyed.

"H-he told…he told you?" Casey looked at Tyler as he nodded. "And you…you don't…care?"

"Why would I? You guys aren't related by blood. I don't care if your stepsiblings…it doesn't matter." Casey smiled; he could tell it was her silent thank you for his acceptance.

"I suppose he told you when he fell in love with me?" Casey raised her eyebrows, she obviously didn't know.

"He said "love at first sight"…but was only referring to himself." Tyler explained Casey caught on; he wanted to know when she fell in love.

"Well…I fell in love at first sight…fell out of love after last words…then fell in love again."

"Care to explain? Marti's going to have him a bit busy for a while…" Casey nodded.

"Well…I officially fell in love with him the first year of living in the Venturi household…

"_Derek, this is incredibly stupid. It'll never work." Casey sat stubbornly on his bed while he paced around in his room._

"_It will…it just needs a little…mm…sprucing up. There is no way I'm waiting until next month to drive." Casey rolled her eyes._

"_Derek, Mom and George are going to notice their missing car; it won't work. We won't be back until, like, midnight. They'll notice for sure."_

"_Casey, you don't have to go to this party, you know." Derek continued to pace. "It probably won't be your scene anyways."_

"_Uh-uh. I'm going."_

"_Fine then; let's go." Derek climbed out the window and onto the front porch, Casey followed behind him._

"_This is so stupid." Casey kept muttering under her breath._

_Derek tried to open the car door, which was unlocked, to find the alarm going off. Casey rolled her eyes and groaned. Derek muttered swear words under his breath repeatedly._

_Nora and George rushed outside with angry looks on their faces; after being dragged into the house by their parents. After the extremely boring lecture, which neither teen listened to, Casey and Derek went upstairs._

"_I told you it was stupid." Casey grumbled, thinking back to their punishment…a month's grounding. They'd be living in solitaire with the rules they were ensued with._

"_Casey, could you maybe spare the lecture of how you're better than me? Of how you're always right and I'm always wrong?" Derek snapped, turning around and storming off into his room. Casey stood in silence. She broke Derek Venturi…_

"_What do you mean, 'better than you'? I don't think that." Casey explained calmly. Derek just returned it with a snort._

"_Right; because every time I screw something up you're not always there to remind me of how stupid or what a failure I am." Derek spat bitterly and he flopped down onto bed._

"_I-I…I don't mean too…I'm sorry…" Derek just rolled his eyes._

"_Whatever Casey. You don't mean to shove my failures in my face. You don't get it; everyone expects you to be perfect: so you do. Everyone expects me to fail: so I do. It's simple as that; I'll never measure up to you in their books, in your book…or in mine."_

_Casey's heart swelled for him. She'd always figured herself to be the victim…not Derek. She'd always figured she was the one whose life became hell…but he had the worse end; if not the worst._

_Casey looked at the boy who looked like her cocky stepbrother she supposedly knew…but was completely different; this boy was torn and tattered; he was breaking because of her; he was vulnerable; he was sensitive…_

…_he was making her fall in love."_

Tyler looked at her with sorry eyes.

"What?" She asked, truly puzzled.

"Must be horrifying…what if you don't go back?" Casey immediately knew what he was talking about at that point.

"I don't know…but it is scary. I love him, I really do…and it isn't easy. I mean, just when I think my life is getting less and less complicated, the bomb drops. Those two are the only things that I truly have…

…and honestly? I'll be terrified beyond belief living without those two." Casey said, explaining it to herself more so than Tyler. She watched intently as thee two remaining sources of music in her life ran around; from one ride to the next.

"I get it…but isn't there anyone you can talk to about that?" Tyler asked; really, he was happy to help, but until now…wasn't Casey or Derek able to talk to any friends or family or anyone they could trust?

"Well…Derek had Sam and I had Emily…but they're gone now." Casey's eyes didn't avert from Derek and Marti…she couldn't look away, even if she wanted to, she couldn't.

"What happened with them?" Tyler asked, suiting himself against a fence.

"Emily was my best friend; Sam was Derek's…Emily is madly obsessed with Derek…and Sam, even though we dated, still has harbouring feelings for me…so Derek says. Anyway Emily doesn't know and neither does Sam…nor will they ever find out until we decide they can."

"Which will be when?"

"Hopefully; never. Most awkward conversation with an ex-boyfriend: telling him you can't love him because you're madly in love with your stepbrother, AKA your supposed best friend." Tyler chuckled and Casey smiled.

"Right. I can see where that's coming from…so, what makes Emily _past_ best friend?" Casey sighed…she should've seen this coming.

But Casey, under no circumstances, was ready to talk about that…but on another note, she needed to get it out.

She couldn't tell Derek; and she most likely never would; maybe since Tyler had been so understanding so far, he could be the one to hear this…

"Fine. I'll tell you." Casey inwardly groaned, she was about to begin…

"SMASEY!" Marti screamed at an eerily high pitch voice; an ear shattering scream could be heard from the little girl as she stood by a crowd.



**A/N: Ooh! I wonder what's wrong…no seriously…I have no idea where I'm going with this one…but it's been pretty much the same case this whole time so I'm sure it'll be good…Smasey has some news ahead of her…and the explanation of the outburst containing the name "Smasey" in it. :P**


	6. Chapter 6: Promises Made

**Disclaimer: Again, the word itself should be enough of an explanation: I don't own LWD.**

**Chapter 6: Promises Made**

Tyler looked at Casey with wide eyes; Marti waved a hand furiously at Casey, willing her to come over. Tyler and Casey went running up to the crowd; Casey gathered Marti in her arms and saw a lone tear slide down the side of her cheek.

The three of them, Marti still in Casey's arms, shuffled through the crowd to see what had happened; on the floor lay blonde boy…the same one from earlier that day.

"Rick?" Tyler's voice was laced with confusion, but absolutely no concern could be heard. Their eyes averted from Rick's scrunched up body on the floor to the person standing superiorly above him.

Derek.

A large amount of the crowd cheered for him. A few cries of "What a man!" could be heard by various girls.

He walked over to Marti and hugged her tightly; the little girl grasped onto his neck, fearing he would be taken away from her; Casey and Tyler looked on in confusion.

"What happened?" Casey's eyebrows furrowed as she looked at Derek.

"He took my Smerek away from me, Smasey. H-he wanted to hurt him. He wanted me to be alone…so I wouldn't have my Smasey or my Smerek." Marti's tears poured onto her face silently.

The girl was young, but intelligent, nonetheless. She knew Casey was leaving and knew Rick wanted to hurt Derek…even if he hadn't had the exact intentions Marti had claimed; she was still wise beyond her years.

"Marti calm down, it's okay…I'm not going anywhere." Casey looked at them; Marti wouldn't be crying if Casey could stay at the Venturi household. Tears gathered in her eyes, she willed them to remain behind her eyes lids but they spilled over.

One by one, the tears slowly yet quickly overcame her face. Tyler looked between Casey and Derek, noticing they were avoiding any eye contact. Tyler bent to Marti's eyelevel as Derek set her down.

"Do you want an ice-cream, Marti?" The little girl made a toothy grin and took his hand in hers as he led her to a little shop.

"Casey…" Derek brushed away her tears with his thumbs gently.

"Derek…you don't understand, I love her and I love you…I know my mother, we're basically going to be forbidden to see you all. I can't live without you guys. I can't." Casey's shoulders began to shake as her crying became more aggressive.

"Hey, hey, hey," Derek held her shoulders as he lowered himself to her eyelevel. "Don't say that…I promise you that we'll see each other again. Case, I promise…even if I have to sneak out of the house at midnight with Marti in my arms, I will. Please know that; I'll do whatever it takes."

"You…you promise?" Derek nodded and embraced her in a tight hug.

"Promise." Marti and Tyler then came back, Marti with a chocolate ice cream cone and a wide smile on her face.

"Hi Smerek, hi Smasey!" Marti said, taking a big lick of her ice cream.

"Smasey?" Derek asked, raising an eyebrow. Marti nodded.

"Mm-hmm, because she's your girlfriend, and I didn't like any of your other girlfriends. But I like Casey because she's like my sister!" Marti explained happily; the three teens smiled and laughed.

"Aw, I love you, Smarti!" Casey knelt down and hugged the girl, being careful to not get any ice cream on Derek's jacket. That's when Casey looked down at herself; she needed to change.

She looked up and spotted a small shop with clothes that read "Centreville". Casey began walking over there, everyone else on her tail.

She picked up a couple of things and put them on, she paid for them and walked out of the store; when she stepped out a look of shock was on Tyler's face, a happy look on Marti's and a very excited look on Derek's.

"Um…they sell that in a gift shop?" Tyler's eyes widened as he unconsciously looked at Casey's body; Derek noticed and hit him on the head.

"You: eyes in their sockets!" Derek said to Tyler's puzzled expression.

"Casey, you look pretty!" Marti exclaimed happily clapping her non-ice-cream clad hands. Casey's eyes averted to Derek sheepishly.

"I-if you don't like it I can get something else…I know you get really protective and stuff and…" She trailed off while blushing; first: she had been rambling. Second: Derek wasn't listening; he was in a trance-like-state as he looked at her.

"Somebody likes it." Tyler muttered loud enough for Derek to come out of his stupor.

"Uh…it's…uh, you look…wow." Derek said, or mumbled, blinking at her.

"Thank you; I think. It was either this size or an extra-large." Derek gawked at her. She was wearing a light pink tank top that was extremely fitting with black letters across it that said "Centreville".

She was also wearing a pair of black denim shorts, that were a bit shorter than intended, but only because she was tall and thin; she had gotten it because her jeans that she was previously wearing had gotten soaked.

She pulled her hair up in a high and tight ponytail so her clothes wouldn't get wet from it. Derek blinked a couple of times more before being able to form a sentence.

"Smarti, go take Tyler on that ride you said you really loved." She smiled and nodded sharply while she took Tyler's hand. Tyler looked back at him to see Derek smirking.

Marti had said she loved almost every ride she'd gone on with Derek and Casey; so that would most likely take a while.

"Tsk-tsk, Derek. Giving your sister to a boy you just met." Casey smirked at the sight of Derek's roaming eyes.

"She loves him." He said, wrapping his arms loosely around her hips. Casey giggled.

"Right; and you love me?" Derek nodded, giving her a peck.

"You know when you said the log ride was your favourite ride?" Casey nodded.

"I bet you're full of remarks about how I have a favourite ride at Centre Island." Casey stated, rolling her eyes.

"Actually, no. I thought of saying: 'If there's a ride where I get to see my girlfriends shirt go see-through then it's my favourite ride, too.'" He smirked as she playfully hit his arm.

He bent lower to kiss her but she dodged it. He gave her a puzzled look.

"Not here; Derek. There's kids, and people, and mothers, and people, and fathers, and-"

"People! I get it; so what? Now I'm not good enough for PDA?" Casey rolled her eyes.

"You never were." She said coldly; Derek's face immediately fell.

"Cold." Casey shrugged then brushed past him, being sure to whack him in the face with her ponytail. He watched leave then shook his head. There was only one word to describe him at this point: whipped.

Derek trudged behind Casey; but when she made an effort to hit him in the face again, he tapped her butt. Casey whirled around so quickly she lost her balance and almost toppled over into a fountain; only to find herself being caught by Derek.

"You're just dying to take your clothes off, aren't you?" He smirked as Casey huffed.

"Pig." She crossed her arms over her chest and pouted.

"Again with the pouting!" Derek cried dramatically, flailing his arms around; Casey stuck her tongue out at him and Derek lightly kissed the tip of it with his own; at that moment a woman and her supposed daughter walked by.

"Ugh; so little places in Toronto that teens need to make a flippin' grope-fest at an amusement park!" They heard the woman mutter under her breath.

Casey immediately looked own and blushed while Derek rolled his eyes and indignantly stuck his tongue out at the woman's retreating form. Derek looked back at her and raised her chin.

"Hey; chin up." He smirked as she rolled her eyes.

"God, Derek; you're such a moron." She said, stifling laughter.

"What?! How so?" He asked, actually seeming to be appalled at her statement.

"Well…first off you're trying to make out with me at Centre Island-"

"Yeah…well…when you say it like that."

"-and second you act like a four year old after trying to make out with me at Centre Island." Casey finished; completely ignoring Derek's interjection.

"Hey! You can't repeat! You said the whole 'make out at Centre Island' thingy twice!" Derek said, once again acting like a four year old.

"I didn't repeat the point for the second was not the 'Centre Island' point; it was you acting like a four year old." Casey said, rolling her eyes.

After about two more hours of rides and Marti's sugar high; they went back to London.

It was Marti's time to go to bed; and she begged for Casey to tuck her in.

"Smasey?" Marti said; barely above a whisper from beneath her blankets.

"Yeah Smarti?" Casey said; a smile tugging at her lips as the nicknames were spoken.

"I'm I gonna see you 'gain?" Marti stifled a yawn as her words were muffled together by sleepiness.

"Mm-hmm; I'll come to visit; I told you that." Casey said, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I know but…you won't forget, right? You'll come back for me and Smerek, right?"

"Right." Casey said; those oh, so, familiar tears coming back and stinging her eyes.

"Promise?"

"Promise…I could never forget you Smarti; never." But by the time Casey said anything after 'promise,' Marti had been asleep. Completely oblivious to the teens strong willed words that promised that little girl a place in her heart…

…forever.


	7. Chapter 7: A Tear for Your Thousands

**Disclaimer: Zip, zilch, nada, zero, nothing. No, I don't own LWD. (But I own Tyler…which is a good thing. :-) )**

**A/N: This chapter's going to be a little sad…but hey, it had to come sooner or later…I chose sooner. Anyway, I'm going to try and make this as touching as I possibly can. I read a lot of good Daseys and some of them get me teary eyed. So here goes…**

**Chapter**** 7: A Tear for Your Thousands**

Casey trudged back toward her room with hatred radiating off her. Her mother was tearing her apart; this woman who was supposed to love was making her life a travel from hell and back custom.

What kind of mother made her daughter despise her? What kind of mother had such a manipulative manner on her daughter's life? What kind of mother tears her daughter from one life to another? What kind of mother was Nora McDonald?

Different words randomly popped into Casey's mind.

Atrocious.

Barbarous.

Bestial.

Degenerate.

Demoniac.

Excruciating.

Hateful, heartless, hellish, merciless, spiteful, sadistic, son of a bitch.

Casey grudgingly slammed her bedroom door for affect and to relieve her anger. She slammed herself against her bed extra hard; she beat her pillow until her arms could barely move.

She kicked the side of her bed until her feet were completely covered in bruises and the rare cut.

She stabbed her fingernails into whatever they could grab hold of until they were as torn as the poor plush animal Casey held a death grip on.

She muffled such a loud scream into her pillow it could barely be called a muffled yell.

She threw a tantrum like no other; and it ended as she slumped down in the middle of her room letting the dreadful tears fall; letting her only energy left pour out into loud sobs and oceans of tears.

She sat there, cross legged and hair cascading over her face completely. She shook tremendously as the unwanted tears fell free with an occasional random outburst of one of the said words. She screamed tired but loud; being completely ignored.

And at the moment, that's what she wanted. She wanted to be able to wallow while her ruthless mother had no second thoughts or any thoughts regarding her daughters.

She waited for the morning to come when she would walk down those stairs, shoot daggers at her mother with her blot shot eyes; when she would say goodbye to her only happiness and wonder…just wonder how long it would take for Derek's promise to take its first action.

She willed herself to drown back into the day they had; into the last happy memory of her music; she willed herself to not be muted. But no amount of willpower was great enough; No amount of willpower could bring that happy, exciting music Marti always seemed to carry.

No amount of willpower could bring every single song Derek brought with him. Nothing but staying could; and no amount of willpower could make her stay.

Her door opened slowly, exposing Derek on the other side. She hadn't noticed. Her sobs were loud and never-ending. Derek looked on in shock; her room was upside down; yes. But Casey was breaking down in the middle of a torn up room.

As he looked on she seemed to resemble a young girl with every second that passed. He couldn't move; he looked on as she shook from her crying; he watched the girl he loved crumble and break before his eyes…yet he could do nothing. Her sobs gradually got louder, a cough or a hiccup here and there…

But Derek heard nothing. He was watching a silent scene play before him and he stayed standing where he was. Her next movement was one Derek took note to. She doubled over in pain and clutched her abdomen. In a split second he was by her side and picking her up.

His hand accidentally touched her source of pain and she whimpered. He looked at his hand; now covered in blood. He picked her up, completely avoiding anything that might have caused her pain and dove out of the house.

Ignoring the questions from his father and Nora and Edwin and Lizzie he got Casey to the hospital as fast as he could.

He stepped to the front desk, Casey still in his arms, crying. The nurse looked at Derek's frightened face then looked at Casey's face covered with pure horror and pain. She picked up a phone and a few men came out with a gurney.

Derek gently placed her down and followed them to the Emergency wing. As they wheeled her in, a doctor asked him to stay out for a few questions; after determining her condition they would decide if Derek could see her.

After about ten minutes that seemed like an eternity to Derek, the doctor walked out of the room.

"Okay, Mr.…"

"Venturi, Derek Venturi."

"Well, Mr. Venturi it seems to be Ms. McDonald had a severe cut to her abdomen. Should heal up fine. We'll have to keep her here for a while; she seems to have lost a great deal of blood. Traces, while very small, of glass were found in the wound."

Derek swallowed hard. _Could've been worse…could've been worse…could've been worse…_Derek repeated over to try and assure himself that Casey, would in fact, be fine.

"Is…is she okay?" Derek's palms were sweaty from anxiety and worry and he was beginning to fidget.

"She will be. I assure you this could've been far worse; the cut is pretty bad but nothing to severe has come of it…hopefully nothing will. We'll be moving her out of the emergency rooms and into a private room. She will most likely be released tomorrow afternoon."

Derek nodded and waited for the okay to see her, after about a couple of seconds he could wait no longer. "Can I see her?"

"In a moment or so, yes. They'll be moving her right now; you can follow them into her room; by all means will you be able to see her then." The doctor nodded at Derek politely and turned before walking away.

When the same few men came out with Casey's gurney he followed them to a small room. He sat himself down on a chair. She was asleep now; _they probably injected her when they examined the cut._ Derek thought.

"What sis you do?" Derek whispered hoarsely as he buried his face in his hands; not wanting to look at her while she lay helpless in a hospital bed. A burn was forming in his eyes but he begged it to go away; he pleaded the stinging to avail; he prayed she would return to him at that moment.

He allowed one tear to fall; one tear for the sake of her thousands. One of his own; to measure up to all of hers. He knew she would be fine; she would be in his arms in no time; she would, he knew she would. No doubt; she would…

…right?

"Derek…" He was hallucinating; he heard a version of her voice. "Derek?" That wasn't her! No…no, Casey was strong; never, she never sounded like that! He refused to believe that was her. It wasn't…she couldn't be in that condition…no.

Another tear escaped his eyes. He looked up reluctantly, that lone tear rolling down his cheek; her eyes fluttered open and closed as she looked at him. Weakly, she waved her hand in a motion for him to go over to her. He obliged.

"Don' cry." Her voice was tired as her words slurred.

"Case…what-what did you do? I swear, Casey if you tried to kill yourself-" He knelt down next to her bed and held her hand in between both of his.

"No; I didn't try to kill myself, Derek." She tried to attempt a chuckle, but wound up coughing.

"Casey; I was so worried…you don't understand, you scared the hell out of me." He blinked as another tear rolled; she frowned slightly and wiped the tear away with the back of her index finger.

"Don't cry." She said again and shook her head weakly. "I'm sorry…I-I was angry and I threw things around my room…an-and a vase hit a…a wall and some pieces hit me…accident…promise you." She said; her eyes slowly closing.

"God, Casey…I love you; I don't want anything to happen. Do you understand? Nothing, ever." He kissed her hand and rested his forehead against it.

"Love you too." She smiled at him and he smiled back; she patted the bed beside her and he sat next to her. Casey put the bed into sitting position as she held Derek's hand tightly. "Marti, Liz, Mom, Ed an' George know?"

"No." He shook his head and made small circles on the back of her hand with his thumb.

"Why?" She asked; her free hand running along his hair. He sighed.

"They asked where I was going and I ignored them…they're probably worried."

"Call." She nodded, despite the hatred she felt at the moment; she still couldn't let her family think something other than the truth…she was still Casey, after all. He nodded and left the room for a minute.

"Hello?" His father answered.

"Dad."

"Derek, where the hell are you?"

"Uh…I'm at the hospital…with, uh, I'm with Casey."

"What?! Why is Casey in the hospital!?" In the distance you could Lizzie's faint, concerned voice.

"Case's in the hospital?"

"Yes, she is…there's not much to explain…just get your butts over here." With that, Derek hung up and walked back to Casey.

"They coming?" Derek nodded. He hated his father for what he had said earlier that day to Casey and about Lizzie…but Casey's hope was so innocent, she was sixteen yet…so happy that her family was worried about her, even if they were slowly tearing apart.

She was like an innocent little girl; wanting to make Mommy and Daddy happy together…


	8. Chapter 8: Drama King

**Disclaimer: I have no owning of Life with Derek; however I own the plot, Tyler, any other characters &…my sock.**

**A/N: Sorry it's taken me so long to update! I really haven't been doing so great with the writing process. But I promise I'll have some pre-written chapters! So you review and I post!! Again, I'm really sorry and my holiday story isn't going so great I've been rewriting it constantly. Anyway here it is:**

**Chapter 8: Drama King**

Casey lay tiredly in her hospital bed, awaiting her family's arrival. Derek repeatedly told her to just do to sleep, her eyes kept fluttering shut only to have her shoot them open in an attempt to stay awake.

"I'm not tired, Derek." Casey said, trying to keep her eyes opened wide enough to seem she could stay awake with out any problems.

"Case, you're forcing your eyes to go so wide you look like you shocked. They'll walk through that door and say 'wow, not only has Casey cut her abdomen and had some severe blood loss, but she also looks like she's got a surprise party going on right before her eyes!'"

Casey rolled her already tired eyes and nodded faintly.

"Fine. But I'm happy about this, not at all. And don't you go thinking you won, Venturi!" She said tiredly before allowing her eyes to shut peacefully. He looked and smirked, but groaned instantly when her eyes shot open.

"What?!" Derek said exasperated, Casey blushed and looked at her hands which she had been wringing faintly.

"Can you wake me up when they come in?" Her big blue eyes looked up and locked with his. He immediately felt a hit of pain wash over him as the young look that reminded him of Marti when their mother left crept back into Casey's eyes.

He nodded slowly, "yeah, of course." He said before she smiled slightly and allowed her eyes to close once more.

She drifted to sleep quickly and Derek just sat there and watched her sleeping form and wondered…

_How could she be so…relaxed? Her family was tearing before her eyes and she seemed to be like a prevalent little girl._

_How was it possible that, while she lay in a hospital bed, she only thinks about putting her mother and my father back together?_

_I just don't understand how unhappy she's willing to be for the sake of other's happiness…_ his thoughts were cut-off by the site of a worried Lizzie running into the room.

"What …happened?" she panted.

"Not sure." Derek lied quickly, his gaze averting back to the love of his life.

"Derek, it's only me here; the rest of 'em are like…ten minutes behind." Lizzie said, taking a seat beside him on a chair. He sighed and nodded.

"She threw a tantrum." Lizzie looked at him in shock as he continued. "She threw a vase at a wall, it shattered and a piece hit her abdomen. She suffered from a few deep gashes and severe blood loss." Derek explained quickly and quietly.

She looked at her older sister laying in a hospital gown and silently sleeping. "Did she wake up yet?" Lizzie asked sheepishly. Her gaze never left Casey's face.

"Yeah, I'm supposed to wake her up when the family gets here. But…she just fell asleep. I'll wait 'till everyone gets here." Lizzie nodded then turned her head away from her sister.

"Why did she throw a tantrum? Casey's usually so…controlled." Lizzie asked, looking at Derek intently.

"Um…y-you don't know?" Lizzie shook her head 'no' and Derek sighed. "Nora's taking you and Case and leaving." Lizzie's eyes widened as she opened and closed her mouth again and again.

"Sh-she…what?! She can't do that!" Lizzie's brows scrunched together in confusion.

"Yeah…um, she sort of saw you…and Ed, uh…you know…together. I mean like…_together_." Her mouth made a small 'o' shape before she bit her bottom lip and lowered her head in embarrassment.

"So…what's going on?" Derek asked, genuinely curious. He and Casey had been wondering since that morning when they pondered the chance of a 'Lizwin'.

"We…well…we kissed." She blushed tremendously and bowed her head further more.

"Yeah, I got that." Derek remarked rolling his eyes.

"Oh…well…see, there was this kid, Jason, right? And he's always bugging me, or at least he did, then Edwin stepped in, beat the living crap out of him and then I thanked him and then I kissed him and then he kissed me again, and, yeah." Lizzie explained a rush; as though if she stopped it would never come out.

"Whoa." Derek blinked a couple of times, trying to wrap his mind around Lizzie's lightning fast explanation.

"Yeah…"

"You know…Casey's kind of freaking out here. Today she broke down like…five times…maybe more. She's got a lot of stress, y'know? I mean, with Dad and Nora…and you and Ed…and Smarti…"

"And you." Lizzie finished and Derek immediately whipped his head to look at her.

"Me? What do I have to do with this?"

"Derek…she loves you. She may never see you again. I only found out now and I'm freaking inside. But Case…she's known this whole time and…well it's a lot to deal with. I don't understand how she does it though. It's like…"

"She'll be incredibly miserable for the ones she loves to be happy; even if it's only the tiniest bit of happiness." Lizzie nodded frantically.

"That's it, exactly." Just then, Nora, George, Marti and Edwin walked into the room.

"My poor baby…" sulked Nora. Lizzie and Derek simultaneously rolled their eyes.

"I'm supposed to wake her up when you got here." Derek said as he stood up and walked to the hospital bed. He lightly placed a hand on her shoulder and gently shook it. "Case…Casey wake up, everyone's here." He said just above a whisper.

She opened her eyes and sat up slowly. Blinking a few times, she smiled. Marti looked at her with big brown sad eyes. "Smasey?" She approached Casey slowly, unsure of what she could and couldn't do.

"Yeah, Smarti." Casey's mouth turned up into the tiniest hint of a smile as little girl's face washed over in relief.

"What happened? Are you okay?" Marti asked frantically with wide eyes. Casey only nodded slowly as an answer to Marti's second question. Her gaze averted to Nora, now standing behind Marti with a worried look.

"Casey…what did you do?" Nora's eye brows scrunched together in confusion as she watched her daughter lay tiredly in a hospital bed.

"Nothing Mom, it was…an accident." Casey stated, not wanting to let out the whole story without lying. It really had been an accident; she didn't mean to wind up in a hospital bed.

"Are you sure…are you just covering up for…_someone_." Nora spat out the word 'someone' with bitterness and distain laced through every breath. She glared at Derek briefly before softening up tremendously and turning to her daughter.

"No, Mom; Derek's a jackass, not violent. Not even he would do this to me. It was an accident I swear." Derek smirked as she said he was a 'jackass'; knowing very well he would get Casey to find _some way_ to apologize to him. Casey noticed this look on his face and it took all she had in her to not scoff.

"O-okay…um, are you hungry?" Casey shook her head, but Edwin claimed he was "starved" and Lizzie rolled her eyes but agreed that she as well was hungry. Marti nodded and George said he too was hungry. They all left Derek and Casey alone once more.

"Jackass, eh?" Casey raised an eyebrow.

"Eh? What are you? A stereotypical Canadian? Whatever…I was thinking of her and since I couldn't call you a bitch I said jackass." Casey replied confidently. Derek's eyebrows shot up in shock.

"You call your mother a bitch and jackass? Nice." She shook her at him and he smiled.

"I'm really going to miss all of you. Especially you and Smarti…" She trailed off, thinking of the little girl.

"Yeah…but now you're a par of the 'Sm' family! She really cares about you."

"Yeah, I love the little girl to death…she's the only one I really do love." AS she spoke the last words she forced her smile to go away at Derek's mock hurt.

"And here I was, thinking that maybe the girl I love loved me back…what a dreadful world it is, after all." Casey rolled her eyes at him.

"Drama queen."

"Ah-ah-ah! King; drama king! I'm no woman!" Casey laughed heartedly.

"I love the way you make my troubles go away…it's just so refreshing. All I really need in my life is you, Smarti and…Liz." Sadness overwhelmed her eyes as she spoke of her sister. They barely spoke to each other lately; almost as if there was static and a communication breakdown.

Casey's smile melted away and was replaced by a look that told Derek she was now thinking…hard.

"Case…what's wrong?"

"It's just that…I don't know. I don't understand why this is happening. I don't want to leave…leave you and Marti or even Ed! I love it here…and I love to be with you and Marti…and I love you guys." A lone tear slid down Casey's cheek as she stared into space.

"Casey…I told you, I don't care if I have to take a plane in the middle of the night with Marti in my arms…I'm going to see you. I don't care what it costs me, money, freedom, whatever. I don't care, it doesn't matter. I'll see you again. I promise."

"I know, Derek, I know you promise but…when are you going to do that? Hm? When is the first time I'm going to see you? A month? And then from there, three?"

"Case…I love you, and as soon as I miss you, I'm coming to see you. And I guarantee that it'll be far sooner than a month…or three."

"I love you." She gently took his hand in hers and squeezed it slightly…

…little did they know, they weren't alone…

**A/N: OOH Cliffy! Okay, okay…please don't kill me! I know it's been awhile since I last updated but I'll have some prewritten chapters so all you need to do is review!! R&R and the cliffy will be solved soon!!**


	9. Chapter 9: Conversation

**Disclaimer: It's been nine chapters…need I repeat "I do not own Life with Derek".**

**BtW: XOXO means that the conversations are in different locations but are at the same time.**

**A/N: Okay…I told you I would be updating soon. And some more prewritten chapters will be wai****ting for reviews. I only have 15 for nine chapters…which is kinda sad…but thanks to those who review nonetheless. It's much appreciated. So here we go:**

**Chapter 9: Conversation**

Derek gave Casey a quick peck before a disgusted gasp could be heard. They looked over to the door to see Emily and Sam standing in the doorframe looking shocked and disgusted.

"Why you little…" Emily began glaring at Casey, who tried to explain but her newly-found dried throat made her cough uncontrollably.

"Derek? Dude, what the hell are you doing with Casey?" Sam's eyes darted back and forth between Casey and Derek.

"Uh…" Derek racked his brain for some excuse, but the fact they heard Casey say 'I love you,' and Derek kiss her…well, it was a hard topic to cover up.

"You love him?!" Emily cried, stomping her way over to Casey's hospital bed. Casey's eyes shut tightly; Sam noticed Casey's fear and immediately took Emily's forearms and pulled her back slightly.

"D, can I talk to you?" He asked bitterly, his eyes narrow. Derek nodded and reluctantly let go of Casey's hand and got up to follow Sam.

Once they left Emily turned back to Casey.

"How could you? You know I like him! You know that I've liked him since freakin' kindergarten!"

"I know Em-"

"And you love him? What, in between the fighting and never-ending arguments you found this 'love'? What, did Marti dress up in her ridiculous cupid outfit and shoot two little arrows at you guys to make some despicable incestuous love? Hm?!"

Suddenly the room echoed with a loud crack noise.

**XOXO**

"Why'd you kiss her?" Sam asked pushing Derek's shoulder slightly.

"Well, incase you missed the 'I love you' bid; that's the reason."

"Don't give me your stupid attitude. Why did she tell you she loves you? She hates you! You hate her! Dude, I told you I liked her still, and what do you do? You kiss her!"

"First: She said because it's true. Second: She doesn't hate me, far from it actually. Third: I do _not_ hate Casey. Don't ever try to pull that shit with me because that is the world's biggest lie EVER! And finally: you told me you liked her after I already loved her!"

"Oh, you think you're just going to get away with it like that? You think turning on your best friend is so simple to end?"

"No. Because there's nothing I need to get away with. Because this guy standing in front of me isn't a best friend, he's a blonde kid trying to act tough. Because it doesn't matter whether you tell people because they're leaving. Got it?!"

"You-" Sam was cut off by a loud crack from inside the room. The sound was sickening and was followed by eerie silence.

**XOXO**

"Well, I called Emily and Sam, they should be here by now…" Nora said to Lizzie, who paid no attention.

"We're leaving?" Lizzie asked out of the blue.

"Yes…we're supposed to go tomorrow morning but I guess it'll be put off until the afternoon. Shame, really. I thought it would be so easy…but of course Casey has to stop the process." Lizzie stopped abruptly at the mention of her sister in that context.

"What do mean 'has to stop the process'? It's not her fault. It isn't like she planned on being in the hospital!" Lizzie yelled and heads in the hospital cafeteria turned their direction to the pair.

"Lower your voice, Lizzie. We're in a hospital, not a zoo." Nora said, digging through her purse for something.

"Yeah, we are in a hospital, but you seem to have forgotten why. Casey, you know your daughter? Yeah, she's in the hospital because of an injury. Now, I actually feel bad and care about my sister's wellbeing; but you…you're her mother and you don't even care…" Lizzie shook her head coldly before making her way back to Casey's room.

**XOXO**

"Hey, Dad…what's with you and Nora? You guys are acting really…strange." Edwin asked curiously as they sat at a small round table.

"Uh…they're leaving." George admitted quietly.

"They're what?!" Edwin shouted, standing up.

"Ed, calm down… the day we forgot to pick you guys up…Nora saw a certain stepbrother and stepsister…kissing." Edwin's eyes widened.

"Casey and Derek?!"

"What? No…you and Lizzie…why would Casey and Derek be kissing?" Edwin fell back into his seat, embarrassed beyond belief.

"They wouldn't…I guess. I was just wondering…yeah." He finished, not wanting to bring up Lizzie and himself.

"But what happened?"

"I told you…nothing, Casey and Derek have no reason to kiss-"

"No, no, no…between you and Lizzie." Edwin blushed and bowed his head further.

"Oh, um…that." Edwin chuckled nervously. "We kissed." He stated in a hurried voice before shooting up and practically running away.

Edwin gained more speed and went to the direction of Casey's room but as he was running he bumped into someone.

"Sorry." They both said in a monotone voice. When Edwin looked up he was shocked to see Lizzie.

"Lizzie. Uh…"Lizzie avoided all eye contact with Edwin…it was just too…weird.

"Yeah…well, I'm going back to Case; someone needs to supervise those two teens." Edwin chuckled, as did Lizzie.

"Listen…Liz, about the other day…at school-" Lizzie felt her stomach drop; _Figures…he wants me to forget about it. Duh! What, did I actually think he cared?_ Lizzie kicked herself mentally.

"Yeah, no worries, consider it forgotten." Lizzie said coldly before she began walking again.

"What? No, Liz…I was going to ask you why you kissed me. Why would you think I want to forget it? Do you?"

"No…I just thought that you wouldn't exactly be happy with the thought that your stepsister kissed you and her mother saw."

"Liz…if you want to forget about it, consider it done…but I don't want to forget it." Lizzie bit her lip and smiled.

"I don't want to forget…" She smirked, "I want to repeat." She leaned him and kissed him tenderly. He wrapped his arms around her waist as hers wrapped around his neck. They broke apart and Edwin rested his forehead on Lizzie's.

"Lizzie…I think I lo-" Edwin was cut off with a sickening crack noise from Casey's room. The noise sent shivers up and down the tweens' spines; they jolted apart and listened, they hears nothing but silence. The only sound heard was the breathing of Edwin, Lizzie, Derek and Sam.

The four of them rushed to the door to see Casey standing and fuming while Emily was cowering on the floor, her face in her hands while she backed up to the wall, hitting it; silently begging it to expand.

**A/N: Hehehe I have some chapters I will be holding hostage until reviews roll in…so if you want the chapter to set free, you will have to review!!**


	10. Chapter 10: A Night at the Hospital

**Discl****aimer: Not mine, none of it (except the plot and Tyler)**

**A/N: Okay; I've made this new rule where I'll only post after five reviews have been sent; so I'll post chapter eleven at 25 reviews or more, so R&R!**

**Chapter 10: A Night at the Hospital**

Emily removed her hand from her face and the occupants of the room, minus Emily and Casey, gasped. Emily's nose was out of shape and was bleeding, her cheek was red beyond belief and she winced as she stood.

Sam walked over to her and looked at her ankle; it was slightly swollen, but nothing ice couldn't heal. Casey glared at Emily as her eyes filled with fear. Sam guided her out but she stopped.

"Goodbye Casey; some best friend you turned out to be." Casey nodded.

"Right; you weren't using me to get to Derek, and I'm to blame. Call someone who cares, Davis." Casey's voice didn't falter and neither did her stance.

As Sam and Emily turned a corner and left earshot and sight Casey almost collapsed to the floor.

"Casey, why are you out of bed? You're supposed to be resting." Derek picked her up gently, bridal style and softly set her onto the bed.

"I know, but…she made fun of Marti and called us incestuous." A lone tear escaped her eye. "I-I was so angry…I still am."

"Case…she said that?" Lizzie asked, shocked completely.

"Yeah…she did." Casey nodded sadly against her pillow.

"I'll kill her…" Lizzie growled.

"Whoa, Lizzie. Calm yourself, we don't want two accidents in one day; one visit to the hospital per day will be my limit." Edwin said, gripping Lizzie's shoulders.

"But you wouldn't have to…it wouldn't be an accident and I don't see the point in keeping a dead teenager in a hospital!" Lizzie went back to growling.

"He's right, Liz…stay calm. Casey already broke her nose, slammed her cheek, sprained her ankle and most likely bruised her ass." Derek let a small chuckle out.

"What's so funny?" Casey asked, a small smile playing at her lips for the thought of Derek finding the situation entertaining.

"Oh…just the fact that my girlfriend, whose completely week, enough so that a seven year old could beat her up, just beat up a girl the same age as her…who wasn't at all at any disadvantages."

"She had a disadvantage." Lizzie stated, as if it were so completely obvious.

"What?" They all asked.

"Well, first: she pissed off Casey, and a pissed off Casey, is a dangerous Casey. Ask Derek for more detail on that. Second: She's just weak, period. Third: She knew I would murder her even more-so than I already have planned if she touched Casey."

"How do you kill someone more-so than killing them?" Edwin asked.

"You kill them, bring them back to clean the mess, kill them in a more clean way, bring them back to life again and torture them slowly until they die a third time and final time." Derek said with a shoulder shrug.

"Exactly." Lizzie stated, not at all acting.

"I have the most bizarre family…" Casey's eyes darted from Derek, to Edwin to Lizzie and back. Marti then came running through the door and hopped onto Casey's bed smiling.

"Hi Smasey." She hugged Casey tightly and fell back onto the bed.

"Smasey?" Lizzie and Edwin asked.

"Yeah." Marti said simply, not wanting to repeat her reasons for Nora and George were in the room.

"Okay…I think it's time to go home…it's getting late." Nora said.

"I want to stay." Lizzie said. "Someone needs to stay with her anyways…" Nora looked reluctant. Lizzie knew Derek wanted to stay, but she hadn't spoken with Casey in so long…she just had to stay.

"I don't know…I was thinking Derek could stay, he's the eldest after all." Nora said, turning to Derek who shrugged.

"But…but Derek and Casey don't get along! A-and Casey would just be miserable, as well as Derek…why can't I just stay? I mean, I'm okay with Casey, we don't argue." Casey smiled and nodded.

Derek opened his mouth to protest but decided against it, it would just look weird.

"I suppose…fine. Goodbye, sweetie." Nora said in a voice she tried to coax everybody into thinking was sweet but wound up making people want to gag.

"Bye Mom." Casey said, her once genuine smile becoming tight. Marti pouted a little before leaning over Casey and enveloping her neck in a tight hug.

"Bye Smasey; I'll miss you." She whispered the last part; it made the sadness overwhelm Casey again.

"Bye, Case." Edwin offered a small smile which she returned, he looked at Lizzie and gave a faint wink, one that Casey took note to. "Bye, Liz." He smiled and she blushed.

"Bye girls." George brushed off, soon all was left that Derek had to say goodbye; everyone had already exited the room and the three of them was all that was left.

"Bye, Case, I love you." He leaned him and gave her a peck, but as he leaned back out Casey took the back of his head and pulled him back in for a proper kiss. She smiled when they parted.

"Bye, I love you too." She smiled as he left.

"Aw…so cute." Lizzie gushed.

"Mm…don't try to change the subject you know I'm getting to; Edwin." Lizzie blushed.

"Um…we kissed." She said as she shrugged. Casey raised an eyebrow.

"How many times?" Her eyes narrowed playfully.

"Twice…" Casey's eyes widened at the new information.

"Okay the school and…"

"The hospital…today; before we came in and saw you and Emily." She blushed again.

"Ooh…I'll kill him!" Casey stated, trying to growl but the chuckling came through and ruined it.

"I really like him…" Lizzie said, a dazed look in her eyes, as though she were talking to herself instead of Casey.

"How much?" Lizzie's eyes came back as she looked at Casey.

"Like…love much." A small half smile graced her lips. "He's really sweet; kinda like Derek, y'know? On the outside not so sweet, but on the inside…a complete softie." They two giggled at that.

"Hey, you callin' my boyfriend a softie?" Casey feigned anger and shock. Lizzie laughed.

"Yes, I'm also calling Edwin one though."

"Yeah…they are aren't they?" Lizzie nodded.

"But only around us…and Marti." Lizzie said.

"Yeah…definitely not with guys…or other girls…or anybody really." Casey said; raking her brain for someone else.

"Well…I bet if you guys had a child he'd be a softie for him or her." Lizzie offered.

"Yeah…and that. So, they're only softies with the girls they love and their kids…geez, I didn't think Derek was that stubborn…so why did you kiss Edwin the first time?"

"Oh…well it's a long story."

"I've got all night, Liz." She gave her sister a smile which was returned immediately.

"Okay…"

**Flashback**

_Lizzie was walking out of the school when Chris, a guy in her math class, stopped her._

"_Hey, Lizzie. You look really hot in those jeans…" he trailed off as he checked her out._

"_Leave me alone, Chris." Lizzie tried to get by him, but he stood in her way._

"_What's wrong, Liz? You don't like me anymore?" He cocked his head to the side._

"_I never did." She said coldly. "Now let me go." She tried passing him again but he shook his head 'no'._

"_What are you going to do? Call your big, bad, sister?" Lizzie sighed._

"_Leave her alone, Chris." Edwin's voice came from behind her, she whirled around._

"_Or what? You're going to add me to death? You're nothing but a math geek." Edwin dropped his bag and took a step forward._

"_Guys…stop." Lizzie protested; Chris' head whipped in her direction._

"_Shut up Lizzie."_

"_Don't talk to her that way." Edwin said._

"_Or what?"_

"_This." Edwin raised his fist and hit Chris square in the jaw. Edwin and Lizzie walked outside, leaving Chris with and aching jaw._

"So basically, I just kissed him as a thanks…also, I really wanted to." She smiled.

"That's really sweet, Liz."

"Thanks…I'm really going to miss him."

**XOXO**

"Don't you just love this? It's like a mini-soap opera! I need popcorn." A nurse at her station said to the nurse beside her.

"I know…so let me get this straight. The older girl is dating the older boy; the younger girl is the older girl's sister and she's dating the older boy's younger brother. The youngest girl is the older boy and younger boy's sister and the two girls' mother is currently married to the two boys and the youngest girl's father." The other nurse stated.

"Yes, right on."

"It is like a soap opera…and we do need popcorn."

**A/N: Okay…I like this chapter, I guess. Remember, the next one is posted after five reviews; and also, NC is on major hiatus; I've no clue what to write next. Sorry for any inconvenience. Also; if you don't already know; I've got a Christmas story going, 'Christmas Cabin'. Check it out! R&R please!!**


	11. Chapter 11: Goobye, My Everything

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

**A/N: Hey, thanks for reviewing, I know that was REALLY desperate, but I try to update for my readers and it's a great motivation when I read new reviews, I just got over my writer's block, so maybe this chapter isn't the greatest. Review please!**

**Chapter 11: Goodbye, My Everything**

Casey was released from the hospital and was taken back to the, now, Venturi residential home. They were to get their already packed belongings and leave.

"Okay, girls. Go get your things and hurry back, if you _must_ say goodbye then say it and out you go. Got it?" Lizzie and Casey nodded and climbed out of the car and into the house.

"I can't believe her." Casey muttered, Lizzie scoffed.

"I can; she always does this. She divorced Dad: told us the day after the night he left.

Married George: told us the day before the wedding rehearsal.

Leaving George: tells us the day before we leave." Lizzie shook her head as she left to her former room. They both came out of the separate rooms together.

"I don't want to say goodbye…" Casey said, staring off.

"Sucks, doesn't it?" Lizzie grumbled. Derek was at the front door, waiting. Casey had walked up to him, as though waiting for him to step aside so she could go to the car.

"What you're not saying goodbye?" He asked, acting annoyed, when in actuality he was torn.

"I have no time for this, Derek." Casey said, keeping up the façade; "I have to go." She brushed past him. She wanted to say something, really, but the truth was: even if George wasn't there and she could openly say the things she wanted, she wouldn't have.

It'd be to painful, saying goodbye would be too hard, the words were terrifying. Goodbye was such a strong word, one could say it and mean forever, one could say it and mean ten minutes, one could say it and not know when the next time they'd be able to say it again would be.

And that was terrifying.

Casey knew Derek would keep his promise, she knew that she would see him again, him and Marti, and maybe even Edwin…but with a great amount of time and space between them, the heart would grow fonder, and every time that dreadful word 'goodbye' was needed to be said, it would hurt more and be harder to say.

That was terrifying.

How could someone say goodbye to the person they so deeply love with such ease? It couldn't be done, not if you truly loved the other; how could Derek expect Casey to say goodbye to her everything? How could she just walk out that door muttering a quick goodbye? The mere thought…

…was terrifying.

So she left with those last bitter words, so they appeared, but the two of them knew what they meant. The two of them completely understood.

"What you're not saying goodbye?" Only meant: "I know you can't say goodbye, you know I can't, but I can say I love you. And I always will."

"I have no time for this, Derek." Clearly translated to: "Your right, I can't. But I can say I love you, and I always will. Also, I'll miss the moment I walk out that door, wondering when I'll see you again.

"I have to go." Meant: "I don't want to leave, with all my heart I beg to stay, but, alas, I can't. I'd rather leave now then say goodbye, but I love you and I'll miss you; and that is all I have left to say."

Their remaining silence left one last message: "I love you and I'll miss you; but I'll see you again." And with that, the young McDonald ladies were out the door, out of sight and out of the Venturis's lives…

…or so George and Nora thought.

In the back seat of the car, Casey was texting.

**D: I'm sorry I couldn't say it.**

Derek had written.

**C: It's not your fault. I couldn't say it either.**

**D: But I should have been able to. I should be able to say I love you and I'll miss you aloud.**

**C: Not with George there…**

**D: Screw my dad; he doesn't care about the well being of his family if he chose to rip us apart.**

**C: But he didn't choose…my mom did.**

**D: I love you, I'll miss you, goodbye my everything.**

**C: Goodbye my everything…**

**D: For now ;)**

**C: Cheese ball.**

**D: You know you love me.**

**C: That I do, but you already knew that.**

**D: That I did…and do.**

**C: I can write but I can't say it.**

**D: Why is that?**

**C: I don't know…but I have to go, we're here.**

**D: You mean your there. Away, from me and Marti and Ed.**

**C: Goodbye.**

Casey shoved her phone into her purse and let out a slow steady breath as she looked upon the motel, it was quaint and charming…but it wasn't home.

Nora had gotten a motel where each girl had their own room, immediately Casey crashed onto her bed after setting up her stereo and playing it loudly, so that no one could hear her sobs and sniffs. Her phone beeped, indicating she'd just received a text message.

**D: I love you, I miss you, goodbye my everything.**

And that was all it took for her to combust into tears that could last for days, as many days as it took for Derek to come back with Marti and Ed.

**A/N: I'm SO sorry this chapter is so short but it's all I could really think of, please if you have any ideas tell me. Review please!!**


	12. Chapter 12: Living Life Without You

**Disclaimer: I don't even own a sock, how could I own Life with Derek?**

**A/N: I know it's taken me a long time to update, but I'm not exactly getting the feedback I hoped for, my much shorter story is past this story in reviews and it's pretty new, so please, if you read this story, review.**

**Chapter 12: Living My Life Without You**

Derek woke up to the shrieking sound of his alarm clock. He felt around for his bedside table and alarm clock but couldn't find it.

He reluctantly opened his eyes to find himself in Casey's pretty much empty room, or what used to be her room. He was still wearing his clothes from the day before and his eyes were bloodshot. But he hadn't remembered crying…why was he looking like he had spent his whole night being an emotional wreck?

Then he remembered it…the text messages; yes, he now remembered how he spent his night. He had quietly slipped into what used to be her room and cried. Yes, cried. Not loudly, barely really, but still cried, more than he could ever remember crying before.

That last text message he sent was the last thing he remembered before falling asleep on her bare mattress. A small knock echoed through the room and Derek saw Marti standing in the doorframe.

"Smerek? Are you okay?" Her voice was small and lost.

"I'm okay, Smarti." He said nodding and taking the young girl in his arms.

"I miss Smasey, when are we going to see her again?" Derek sighed.

"Soon, Smarti, very soon." And those were the most words he spoke that morning, if he even spoke at all that is.

**XOXO**

"The kid's mind is seriously warped..." Derek walked down the halls of his school, apparently, Sam and Emily weren't joking…they definitely told people. Derek heard random spurts from students; this would pass though, he was Derek Venturi, he ruled overall.

"…stupid keener…little bi-otch took my man..." Derek's fist clenched as realization hit that most of this gossip was about Casey, his Casey. Surely that wasn't by accident...at that moment Emily was sure as hell lucky to be a female…or in Derek's minding, female-like.

"…her over me? I mean…seriously, the girl was a tumbling fool…" A blonde commented but Derek shook it off, he was wanted, he knew that much, but the extent girls went through was insane.

"…tap that, she's probably a good ride if he's wasting his time with her; you know the quiet ones are the ones that'll spring it on you like a pop tart." That's what got him; they thought he only "wasted his time with her" because she was…a good ride?!

A loud crash and the sickening sound of crunching metal startled the students and they all looked over to the source of the noise; Derek.

Beside Derek was the boy who made the last comment, his head was just barely out of the way from Derek's fist, etched into the locker behind the boy. No words came out of Derek's mouth, but the kid got the message.

"S-sorry man…I was just…" He lost track of his words as Derek grabbed his collar and raised him slightly off the ground, glaring at him. He gulped and looked around nervously; Derek smirked coldly and dropped him with a shove then shook his head with pity and walked away.

The rest of the day the student body knew exactly what-not-to-do, talk to or about Derek Venturi, because one breath of the situation or Casey McDonald, you could consider yourself dead. If somebody needed a reminder they went to Randy Coleman, the boy unknown to Derek, the boy who got was a millimeter away from being mangled.

Everyone seemed to get the memo, but of course there's always one who is left out…unfortunately, this one was a certain blonde haired boy who just couldn't seem to get enough trouble with Derek.

"So, do you like the gossip?" Sam went up to Derek in the cafeteria and smirked. Derek said nothing and clenched his jaw and fists.

"I'll take that as a yes; and I'm sure you'll love the fact that the hockey team thinks your little 'girlfriend' is a whore, but that's your doing; because Derek Venturi doesn't waste his time unless she puts it out. Right?" Sam raised his eyebrows. Derek remained seated and said nothing.

"Oh…I'm sorry, Casey got your tongue? You seemed to have no problem shoving it down her throat at the hospital!" He yelled and a gasp echoed through the otherwise silent cafeteria.

"Are you feeling guilty because you stabbed your best friend in the back by making out with your stepsister!?" Sam yelled, "Hell, you probably went way further than make out, I wouldn't be surprised if she only left because she's pregnant! She's a whore and you're a bastard!" Everyone was watching the scene unfold, true, but if you were to ask any of them what exactly happened, they'd all give you the same answer.

A shoulder shrug and a simple "he deserved it; it was none of his business; but it happened quickly, like a blur…but that's an understatement; the kid deserves to be in the hospital." And he did; but he would never speak of the occurrence; ever. He would never explain to people how his best friend fell in love with his stepsister, then he caught said best friend kissing said stepsister in a hospital; how he stated a war and lost; how he ended in the hospital in a coma with a concussion that had yet to be determined as severe or minor.

Derek was dismissed from school early, of course he was suspended but only for a couple of days, and at this time he had no problem with that. He wouldn't tell his father he was suspended…but Casey would find out; when he appeared at her door and told the whole story.

**XOXO**

"I'm going crazy; I can't take it any more!" Lizzie cried and Casey let out a small chuckle; the motel had a TV in every room…but no cable. They were watching news, little kids' shows or old people soap operas in Spanish, Italian. Portuguese and Brazilian; indeed, they were going crazy.

"Calm, Lizzie, calm…let's do something! We might as well look around since Mom's yet to enroll us in our new schools, we need to get familiar with the area, no? Plus…mom won't be back for a while, remember? She said she had to work late!" Casey exclaimed happily.

"Okay…um, Case?" Lizzie looked away.

"Yeah, Liz?"

"Do you think we could…y'know…maybe, go by London?" Lizzie bit her lip.

"Liz…I want to go back...so badly, really I do…but it's just, too early." A tear ran down Lizzie's cheek and Casey gathered her in her arms.

"I miss them, Case…I really, really miss them." Casey made comforting motions and spoke soothing words.

"I do too, Liz…but it's like I said, too early." She pulled away slightly and looked Lizzie in the eye. "I'm going to tell you something that gets no where near Mom's knowledge, okay?"

"…Okay."

"Listen," She lowered her voice, this as though Nora would be able to hear if she spoke too loudly. "Derek and Marti are going to escape the house every so often to see me…I know, it's a huge risk, but he's willing to risk that, and so am I. Understand?" Lizzie nodded.

"But how will Ed know? I'm more than willing to risk freedom and trust to see them again…but we're not allowed to call; Mom has it all figured out; she checks our call history." Casey raised an eyebrow and Lizzie caught drift.

"Text message!" They said together and raced to retreat Casey's cell phone from her room.

**C: Derek?**

The two of them looked at each other with hope. A few seconds later the beep sounded and they swiftly checked the text.

**D: Casey?**

They smiled and thanked God Derek had realized that only a few certain people would text him privately.

**C: Yeah…look, we're going to use private texts from now on with you; Mom's been checking out history. We're lucky I deleted mine before she checked my cell.**

**D: OK, Case, I miss you so damn much.**

A tear slid down Casey's cheek swiftly and Lizzie wiped it away.

**D: Don't cry.**

She laughed lightly, Derek knew her all too well.

**C: When will I see you?**

**D: Sooner than you think; I'm guessing I'll be bringing Ed?**

Lizzie smiled brightly at the mention of his potential coming.

**C: Could you?**

**D: Anything for you…and Liz, but I need your address.**

**C: No, you show up here we'll never see you again…meet at the white pier. On the beach?**

**D: Yeah, of course…I love you.**

Once again Lizzie wiped away a tear of Casey's and she smiled at the joyful tears that were falling; her sister hadn't been happy in a while; it killed her inside.

**C: Oh God, Derek, I love you. I need to see you.**

**D: Tomorrow. The pier; 10:00 am.**

**C: Derek, you're not skipping school, and neither are Marti and Ed.**

**D: Geez, you're even a keener when you aren't enrolled in school!**

They laughed; all three of them.

**D: Don't worry, Ed and Marti have the day out and I was kinda', sorta'…suspended.**

Casey's eyes went wide and Lizzie laughed.

**C: Derek!**

**D: Bye, love you! ;-)**

Casey rolled her eyes then huffed.

"Unbelievable!" Lizzie continued to laugh and not shortly after Casey joined her. For once, they laughed wholeheartedly in a while.

**XOXO**

Derek laughed to himself as he thought of the text message conversation with his girlfriend; he needed to see her so badly; he couldn't go much longer without her.

**XOXO**

"Hey, you want to bring some money? We can pick up an outfit to show off to our "men"." Casey stated, using air quotes and laughing. Lizzie chuckled and nodded.

"Sounds great." They got dressed in comfortable clothes, called their mother then left.

They first walked through this small park, following the trail led them to a small village-like street; small boutiques were everywhere, as well as little restaurants.

"It's so quaint!" Lizzie said, smiling brightly.

"It's perfect; well…we know where we're going tomorrow!" Casey pointed to a small restaurant that read "Botocelli Cuisine' in beautiful black lettering, through an elegant window that was big enough to seem like the wall itself they could see a dance floor.

"Good work…maybe we should make reservations?" Casey nodded and took out her cell phone, dialing the number on the bottom left corner of the window.

"Hello, this is Botocelli Cuisine, how may I assist you? In English o italiano?" The lady asked politely.

"English, we'd like to make reservations for tomorrow night, say around six?" Casey asked, estimating the time they'd be eating to six.

"Sure, name?"

"Venturi, Derek." The woman laughed.

"Derek Venturi; making reservations for your boyfriend?" Casey laughed.

"Yeah, he doesn't know he's paying yet." They two of them chuckled once more and confirmed the reservations before hanging up after saying goodbye.

"Why'd you put it under Derek's name?" Casey shrugged.

"Habit, I always put under his name for some reason." The two girls walked along the warm street waving to the kind people who said hello.

"Ooh…" Lizzie's eyes bugged at the small, funky boutique. "What do you say we blow their minds?" She asked practically drooling over a dress.

"Sounds great. Hold on."

**C: Wear your black button up, dark jeans and black converse.**

**D: Why?**

**C: Because I told you to, make sure Ed looks good, and Marti too. Besides, that black shirt is extremely sexy. ;)**

**D: Okay…but only if you assure me you'll be wearing something small, tight and sexy.**

**C: Lol, shut up I have to go. Love ya.**

"Okay…Edwin's going to look good, Marti's going to look adorable and Derek's going to look _hot_." Casey said with a giggle at the mention of Derek.

"Oh, somebody's giddy." Lizzie said smirking.

"Shut up; let's go get something to make them drool." Lizzie glanced at Casey's phone.

"Or in your case, something small, tight and sexy." She said laughing. Casey looked at er and stuck her tongue out.

"What? He's only human…or a teenage boy at least. What do you expect?" They laughed and stepped into the boutique eagerly.

**A/N: Okay…I know this took me forever to update I'm SORRY! But people aren't reviewing! REVIEW PLEASE! I NEED TEN REVIEWS TO UPDATE!**


	13. Chapter 13: Punish Me Now

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing guys! I love this chapter because it makes up for some MAJOR drama…but don't worry, there's a lot more to come! Here's chapter 13:**

**Chapter 13: Punish Me Now**

"Ed!" Derek yelled at his sleeping brother; seriously the kid slept like he was unconscious. Suddenly, Derek got a wicked and cruel idea. He cleared his throat, he was probably going to me emotionally scarred for life after this, hell Edwin probably would be too, but he needed to wake up.

Derek giggled; yes, in an incredibly freakish manner, Derek sounded like Lizzie giggling. "Ed!" He giggled through, it was sickening but it was working. "Edwin, wake up!" He continued, scowling at Edwin's reaction, he was smirking and, at last, began to wake up.

"Liz-Derek?!" Edwin sat up and his smirk turned into a glare. "I loathe you." Derek waved a hand at him.

"Yeah, you say that now; but you love Lizzie…and without me you wouldn't be on your way to see her right now; so get your lazy ass out of bed and get dressed. Without saying anything to Dad. Got it? I can't stress that point enough…I'm going crazy." Derek muttered the last bit to himself as he walked out of the attic. Edwin just chuckled and shook his head as he watched his brother leave.

"Smerek! Get out!" He laughed as he heard Marti yell at her 'Smerek'.

"Nobody loves me!" Derek cried out dramatically, fake crying by Marti's door.

"Go find Casey. She loves you!" Marti laughed as his crying became worse.

"Fine; she's the only one that really loves me anyways!"

**D: You still love me right?**

**C: Yes, Derek, I still love you; but I won't for long if you don't text privately.**

**D: Fine, you, Marti and Ed can all go join the I-Don't-Love-Derek club; nobody wants me:'(**

**C: Aw…I want you, Baby!**

**D: Really:O**

**C: Yes, really. Now get your cute ass ready and get over to the pier, or else I'm going to kick that cute little ass of yours.**

**D: Aye-aye captain!**

"What's that about?" Lizzie asked as she tied her runners while reading the screen.

"Don't know…but it was entertaining…" Casey said as she shrugged and put her flats on.

**XOXO**

"C'mon, into the car…let's go, let's go!" Derek chanted as Edwin and Marti walked over slowly and climbed into his car.

"Smerek?" Marti asked, before she got completely in.

"Yeah, Smarti?"

"I love you, too. Me and Smasey and Ed and Liz." She smiled her slightly toothless smile and buckled herself in.

"That's great to know, Smarti." He smiled and felt his heart swell.

**XOXO**

"I'm so excited!" Lizzie cried, holding her bag in her hand.

"I know…I can't wait; when he gets here I'm going to yell at him, then tell him I won't kiss him then make a big fit about him being late; he proposed we meet at 10:00 am; he should be on ti-ah!" Casey screamed and jumped when someone grabbed her sides. She turned to see Derek, Marti, Edwin and Lizzie all laughing at her.

"Smasey!" Marti stopped laughing and ran over to her with a huge smile on her face; she jumped into Casey's arms and clutched onto her neck. "I missed you so much!" She said quietly while her chin rested on Casey's shoulder.

"I missed you too, Smarti." The little girl detached herself from Casey while the others came over.

"Hey, Case." Edwin hugged her awkwardly at first but it became more heartfelt after. "I missed you guys, too…well, I mean that much is obvious for Lizzie; and Casey I know we didn't really talk about much…but I still missed you." She smiled as he went back to Lizzie.

Then there was Derek; it killed Casey to not run into him arms and kiss him, but he was late…and after that big rant, he wasn't getting off easy.

"Hey, Baby." He walked over to her, but she merely pouted and pulled her arms over her chest then huffed.

"You were late." Derek rolled his eyes, but smiling nonetheless.

"By like…ten minutes! You try waking up Edwin; I had to giggle like Lizzie and coo his name in his ear." He visibly shuddered; Casey smiled, no longer resisting the urge to throw herself in his arms and kiss him. "I missed you…oh, God I missed you…"

"I love you." Casey said before kissing him again.

"Oh, God…all the kissing hurts my eyes!" Marti cried out and the two couples unoccupied themselves long enough to laugh at her cry.

"Marti, why don't we go to the other side of the beach where you can swim?" She nodded and left with them.

"So where were we?" Derek asked Casey as the three younger kids walked away.

"Well, I was trying to be mad at you; trying not to kiss you, but then I did." She smiled and kissed the base of his neck, "I was right about…here." She said 'here' before she planted a kiss under his ear and he sighed contentedly.

"I remember…" He said before he gently grasped her neck from behind and pulled her forward until their lips met. Casey sighed into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. She giggled slightly into the kiss. Derek broke the kiss, leaning his forehead against hers and smirked. "What's so funny?"

"Just remembering what Lizzie said after you told me to wearing something "small, tight and sexy." I told her 'Ed's going to look good, Marti's going to look adorable and Derek's going to look _hot_' and I giggled. She called me giddy." She shook her head as she retold Lizzie's part.

"Ooh…giddy?" Derek asked, raising his eyebrows suggestively. She just rolled her eyes and hit his chest playfully.

"Calm yourself."

"Why should I? You, Casey McDonald, just admitted to thinking I'm hot, and were giddy while doing so." He cocked an eyebrow at her and she smiled, blushing.

"Yeah…well, you are." He smirked and she blushed more-so. "Don't get to full of yourself; I think your ego is large enough." He shrugged.

"You just so happen to be dating this ego, and its hotness." He winked and she continued to deepen her blush. He leaned over to her ear, "but I just so happen to be dating the sexiest female around." She shivered and closed her eyes briefly as his breath hit her skin.

"Not even close." She whispered. He looked at her oddly. "I'm not even close." She clarified.

"Of course you are, Casey…you're gorgeous, inside and out. Don't forget that." She hugged him tightly and they headed in the direction that their siblings and stepsiblings headed in.

"So…do I get a sneak peak of your bathing suit?" He wiggled his eyebrows and she laughed.

"You're the only one that can make me so happy when everything is a complete disaster. And why do you need a sneak peak? You're going to see the bathing suit when we get there." She smiled as his eyebrows stopped wiggling.

"That's good; I love your smile. And deserve a sneak peak because I'm your boyfriend and I need to determine whether or not you can go in public wearing it; if so much as one guy looks at you the wrong way…then you'll be hidden away in a basement with a sweatshirt and baggy jogging pants on, also, your hair will be pulled up tightly at all times."

"Wow, you've got my life figured out; too bad I'll be wearing my bikini whether or not you like it." She stopped suddenly in front of him, pressing a hand against his chest. She whispered seductively, "but I'd rather you like it." With that she began walking away.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa; a bikini? Nope, sorry princess, you're going to keep your current clothes on," he looked over her body then shook his head as his eyes lingered on her long exposed legs. She was wearing short cut-off light-wash denim jeans and a lime green tank top that was perfect fitting. He blew out a low whistle.

"You like?" She smirked as he raked her body repeatedly with his eyes. Again, he blew out a whistle.

"I love…but you'll be wearing my shirt over your bikini, I fear even that outfit's too much for guys." She rolled her eyes but nodded anyway, walking in front of him. "It sure as hell is too much for me." He muttered so she wouldn't hear.

Once they reached the beach, Casey and Derek set their towels down by the others'. Derek took his t-shirt off, leaving him in his swimming trunks while Casey shed her shorts and tank top revealing a tiny bright orange bikini. Derek gawked at her form as she took the hair tie out of her high ponytail, letting her long brown hair fall on her shoulder, back and around her face in a messy manner.

Derek snapped out of his stupor when he heard the faint whistle of a guy staring at Casey from behind. Casey must've heard because she began to laugh bitterly, turned around looking in the direction of the guy, glanced around, then flew him the bird before turning her attention back to, a now smirking, Derek. After realizing the situation of many more than one guy staring at her in a way far more than wrong, Derek picked up his t-shirt from his towel and threw it over Casey's head.

"Derek!" She said through laughter as she pushed her arms through the loose sleeves. He smirked at her newly covered figure. She rolled her eyes but remained smiling. "So protective. C'mon I wanna swim." She took his forearm and practically dragged him into the lake.

"Did you hear him? He whistled!" Derek said in an unbelieving tone, and then scoffed, "like he has a chance in hell with you." Casey raised an eyebrow.

"You said the same thing to yourself before you proclaimed your undying love for me." She said smiling then leaned in and gave him a chaste kiss.

"Sure, Spacey. If I remember correctly you told me that I was everything; especially _love_!" He said the last word in a sing-song manner before picking her up by her waist and picking her up, then spinning her around. She laughed and continued even after she was back in the water in Derek's arms.

"You're so cheesy; that was the same thing you see in those stupid movies." She continued laughing. Derek just looked at her.

"You love those clichéd movies, and you absolutely love those parts." He said pointedly.

"Yeah, but that's not saying much. I also love you." Derek stared wide-eyed and jaw-dropped at her.

"I'm going to have to get you for that one." He narrowed his eyes at her playfully. She gave him a mock gasp.

"Oh, no! What are you going to do?!" He drew her closer to him so she was pressed against his chest. He leaned down and kissed her softly again and again. "You're going to need a better punishment." She murmured in between kisses.

"I like this one." He muttered while playing with the ends of her hair.

"Yeah, but so do I." She giggled as his large hand pressed against the small of her back.

"Point?" He muttered and continued kissing her.

"This is supposed to be-" She was cut off with a deep kiss. When they parted she pouted. "You never let me finish."

"We left you over there so you could get this out of your system, but then you come here and do it anyways!" Edwin cried out, swimming over to them. They just laughed.

"Sue me; I love the girl." Derek said wrapping Casey in a bear hug.

"And this girl requires breathing!" Her voice was muffled from Derek's chest and arms and he smirked, letting her go.

**XOXO**

"She better not be home yet…this is your entire fault." Casey whispered harshly to Derek.

"Me? Why is it my fault?" Casey rolled her eyes.

"Because _you_ decided _you_ wanted another _make-out session_!" Casey cried out, still whispering.

"_I_ didn't hear you complaining; oh, wait…unless those gasps, sighs and moans were protests." He smirked at she turned a significant shade of red.

"Shut up; she's not home, we're lucky. C'mon get in there and change!" She told everybody and they all silently crept into the motel.

"Liz get your dress and come into my room, you guys get dressed and wait at the trail." Casey directed.

"Why can't I come in your room?" Derek muttered to Edwin, but Casey heard and hit his head then smiled sweetly.

"Because it'll be far more interesting when you see the finished product instead of how it got that way." She shooed them and they all got ready.

"Case, can you help me with this zipper? It won't go up all the way." Edwin heard Lizzie's muffled voice through the door; Derek was getting Marti in her dress, the two teens were ready but now Edwin was waiting for Derek and it would be interesting to listen in on the girls.

"Sure, Liz." There was a grunt, "wow, it's really stuck, okay suck in," short silence, "there! Okay, maybe not, it went down instead of up." Casey said; and Edwin smirked. A few seconds later they began speaking again. "There you go, Liz."

"Edwin, what're you doing?" Derek's voice asked behind him, he was about to answer but Derek stopped him, "never mind, I don't want to know."

They stepped out the door and waited by the trail.

**XOXO**

"Lizzie, you look awesome!" Casey exclaimed as Lizzie twirled in front of her, "the punk dress is so cute! Ed's going to freak!" She exclaimed happily.

"Casey…thanks, but…you look _amazing_!" Lizzie said as her eyes bugged practically out of her head. Casey smiled.

"Really?" She looked at her outfit then smiled again. "Well, let's get going…they can't wait forever, plus our reservations are soon." They walked over to the trail and found Edwin, Marti and Derek arguing over something.

"That's abs-whoa." Edwin stopped and stared at Lizzie with his jaw dropped, she smiled and blushed tremendously. Nobody had even noticed Casey standing off to the side; they were all wrapped up in Lizzie's feminine appearance. She took the advantage and slipped behind Derek.

"Edwin, close your mouth, you're drooling." Derek snapped his jaw back up, only to have it fall again. "Lizzie, you look fantastic." Derek said, and then averted his eyes. "Where's Case? She said something about a small, tight, sexy dress and quite frankly I've been thinking about that for far too long." Lizzie laughed and shrugged, knowing Casey was behind him.

"Lizzie, you look pretty!" Marti said happily and loudly. Lizzie laughed again.

"Thanks."

"Whoa…I mean you look…whoa." Edwin swallowed hard and Derek rolled his eyes.

"Amateur, but seriously, where's Case-whoa!" Derek yelped as someone jumped onto his back and wrapped their legs around his waist and their arms around his neck. Derek took hold of the familiar bare legs.

"Hey, Baby." Casey cooed in his ear and he shivered. "You look great." She continued to whisper huskily and Derek shivered again.

"Hey." She got off his back and he turned to look at her. Everyone else got a clear view and they all stared in awe, well except for Lizzie who had already seen Casey.

"Wow, Casey you look fantastic." Edwin said and Lizzie hit his shoulder violently.

"All I get is 'whoa'!" Edwin was about to explain when Marti chirped up.

"Casey, you look beautiful!" She said as she hugged her waist.

"Aw, thanks Smarti; you look adorable!"

"Wow." Was all that Derek could say.

"Oh, okay! I'm not mad at you anymore, Edwin." Lizzie said as she kissed his cheek.

"Thank you, I was speechless…and still am about the matter but, hey!" Lizzie clasped her hand against his mouth.

"Shut up." She said as she watched Derek stare at Casey with an amazed look. He smirked then.

"W-wow…I-I…good, Lord, woman, punish me now." He said shaking his head, looking her over. Casey smiled but blushed madly; he continued to stare as she continued to redden. "I mean…whoa, like right now." He nodded, his eyes still wide.

"Uh, no, not now! We don't want to see you get "punished"!" Lizzie cried, contorting her face with disgust. Derek just waved a dismissive hand them, not looking back.

"Go, I'd rather have her alone right now anyways…" Derek said smirking, causing Casey to blush so deeply her cheeks matched the poppy red colour of Edwin's shirt.

"We already gave you guys free time at the beach; we have reservations, make out some other time." Edwin said.

"Who said I'm going to make-out with her?" Derek asked, looking back at the two young teens; then looking back at Casey who was descending in the red scale, becoming darker ever split second, he winked at her and smirked.

"Oh, my God, Derek! Don't say that!" Casey cried out, finding her voice at last. He looked at her, still wearing his smirk, and then raked her body with his eyes.

"I said wear something small, tight and sexy, not something that would drive me mad. It's your fault." She continued to blush at his endless compliments. "But after tonight you're going to the basement, and I'm keeping this dress stored under my bed until I come visit you in the basement for you to wear when I'm _giddy_." He said with a wink.

"Derek, oh my God, shut up!" Casey cried out, burying her head in her hands, they all laughed.

"Whatever, mood killed, you're still hot," he pointed at Casey, "but you three, yeah you are a bunch of ruin-ers." He motioned to the younger kids. "Make that two, Smarti would never be so cruel." The little girl grinned a toothy smile and they all went down the trail to the street.

The kids walked in front of the two teens, Derek's arm was gently around Casey's waist as they walked. Derek kept placing small, warm kisses on Casey's temple. When they reached the small street, the lights on Old England style posts were twinkling.

"It's so pretty here!" Marti said brightly. The girls led them too the restaurant where they stood at the podium, waiting for someone to come along; when someone came to the podium Casey leaned forward to speak over the noise of people in the restaurant.

"Derek Venturi." She said and Derek raised his eyebrow.

"Il benvenuto a Botocelli Cuisine, lo segue alla vostra tabella." Casey and Lizzie looked at her confused.

"Oh, no we speak-" Casey began but was cut off by Derek.

"Grazie, il mio amico di ragazza non parla italiano in modo da tradurrò." Derek said; the Italian rolling off his tongue with ease. The woman nodded and gestured for them to follow her.

"Wow, you speak Italian?" Casey asked in awe. He chuckled and nodded. "That's so sexy." She purred in his ear and his eyes rolled back for the second where he forgot himself.

"Um…right, thanks." He said, completely lost. He pulled out her chair and sat down beside her.

**XOXO**

"I don't understand _any_ of this." Casey whined quietly, on the other side of the table, Edwin was helping Lizzie with the menu, Marti had already chosen and so had Derek, but Casey was hopeless.

"Casey, I already translated _everything_ for you; just pick a damn dish!" Derek mumbled.

"Well, I'm sorry that I can't memorize an entire menu!" She huffed then pouted, Derek didn't look at her face, she was far too cute when she pouted.

"Just pick something Casey. Or I'll pick something for you." He said, sounding defeated.

"Well…"

"Oh. My. God." Derek said slowly. "You're having fettuccini; I don't care, no protests." She rolled her eyes.

"By the way…what was it you said earlier?"

"Oh…she said follow me to your table or whatever and I told her you and Liz don't speak Italian and that I'd be translating." He shrugged.

"I repeat," she leaned up to his ear and her voice changed to a seductive whisper, "sexy." He visibly shuddered as she pulled away.

"Siete aspettare per ordinare?" A waitress asked.

"You guys ready?" They all nodded at Derek. After giving the waitress their choices they all sat and talked while waiting for their food.

**XOXO**

"Derek, stop that! I can see you I'm not blind!" Casey said in a laughing tone. Derek, once again, reached over to her plate with his fork. She slapped his hand away and smiled at him. "Stop!" She said again as he continued to steal her food.

"Hey, I pay, I eat." He said as he reached over to her plate and took a huge fork full and shoved it I his mouth. She made a disgusted face at he chewed loudly. A bit of the sauce remained on the corner of his upper lip and Casey smiled. "What?" He asked her after swallowing.

"You've got something right…" she kissed the spot, removing any traces of the sauce and smiled "…here." He smiled at her and remained with his persistence to steal her food.

"Stop, stop it…Ed don't you dare!" Lizzie said threateningly as Edwin aimed a steamed vegetable at her face. "Edwin, I swear, you throw that at me and you won't be kissed in a year!" He pouted and the rest of the table laughed.

"You know you can't resist me." He said, apparently catching on to Derek's egotistical ways.

"Sure, Ed." With that sarcastic comment, a steamed carrot found its way to Lizzie's forehead; she stared at him with wide eyes and mouth open. "You…you. You. Are. Dead!" Lizzie said in a hushed tone. Edwin feigned shock and covered his moth.

"Oh, my word! First it was no kissing and now it's my death! Whatever will I do?" He looked around before he got hit with a carrot in between his eyes. "Right…well you could do that…" He said. Casey leaned over in her seat to speak to Derek.

"Look; Marti's half asleep, she keeps nodding off, maybe it's too late." Casey said, fearing the reality of him, Marti and Edwin having to leave again.

"I can call Tyler; he lives around here, he's got a little sister her age. Besides I don't want to leave you yet. Maybe you could convince your mother of a sleepover?" Derek asked, not meaning that to sound wrong. "…well, that didn't come out how I'd hoped…" He chuckled awkwardly and she laughed at his discomfort.

"I get it; you want me to lie to my mom so me and Lizzie can spend the whole night with you and Ed in a not-so-wrong way." She continued to laugh as he stuck his tongue out at her. "That's very inviting." She said with a smirk and a wink.

"Is that an RSVP? Ooh…I hope you can come!" Derek said childishly with is very own smirk and wink; the four teens just laughed, Marti long gone in a deep sleep.

"You two are _so_ cute!" Lizzie gushed, Edwin rolled his eyes, Casey smiled and Derek smirked.

"Derek?" Casey asked.

"Yeah, Case?"

"Do you think Tyler could come get her?" He nodded and called his friend. "He's coming; he'll be here in about five minutes. What about the Nora issue?" Casey shrugged.

"Easy enough." She took out her cell and called her mom, "hey Mom…yeah, I was wondering if Liz and I could sleep over at Caitlyn's…but don't you remember? I told you about her a couple of days ago…thanks Mom! Bye!" Casey smirked and looked at Derek proudly.

"Who the hell is Caitlyn?" Casey shrugged.

"No clue; I made it up, I knew she would feel guilty for not really paying attention and let us stay…so there we go, settled…now for your Dad."

"Now _that's_ easy." He called George. "Dad, listen, Marti sort of passed out at Tyler's, do you mind we crash here for tonight?" Pause, "great, thanks." With that, he hung up.

"That was fast." Casey muttered. A few minutes later Tyler took Marti after Casey and Derek told her she'd be spending the night in a sleepover with Libby, Tyler's little sister. Marti was ecstatic and practically dragged Tyler out of the restaurant. They all just laughed.

"Edwin, do you want to dance?" Lizzie looked at him, pouting slightly. He sighed and nodded.

"Sure, but I warn you; I'm like Casey's clone klutz." The three of them laughed as Casey crossed her arms over her chest and pouted.

"Aw…c'mon, Baby, cheer up." Derek said pinching her cheek slightly. She continued to pout. "I'll dance with you." He tried but she just looked at him with her pout.

"You mean, you actually want to dance with my klutzy feet?" Casey asked, the pout fading ever so slightly.

"I'd love to dance with your klutzy feet." He said, as her pout faded to a smile. The four of them went to the dance floor just as the next song began to play.

"I love this song!" Lizzie and Casey cried in unison.

_I don't need a lot of things  
I can get by with nothing  
Of all the blessings life can bring  
I've always needed something  
But I've got all I want  
When it comes to loving you  
You're my only reason  
You're my only truth_

Edwin and Lizzie danced gracefully; Edwin had yet to mess up with his klutz-like ways; while Derek and Casey had yet to start dancing.

"Stop laughing!" Derek cried out, frustrated; this only caused Casey to laugh harder. Finally she took Derek's hand and set it on her waist. Small chuckles still left her lips but vanished as they began dancing.

_I need you like water  
Like breath, like rain  
I need you like mercy  
From heaven's gate  
There's a freedom in your arms  
That carries me through  
I need you_

There were many other people dancing but to Lizzie and Edwin and Derek and Casey, they were alone on the dance floor. They didn't even care that they were in the midst of a family crisis; that they were lying to their parents, going behind their back. They didn't even realize that tomorrow everything would be back to the way it was, and sorrow and pain would come back.

_You're the hope that moves me  
To courage again  
You're the love that rescues me  
When the cold winds, rage  
And it's so amazing  
'cause that's just how you are  
And I can't turn back now  
'cause you've brought me too far_

All that mattered was the second they were in, no more dwelling on the past, no more fearing the future, just now; just enjoying the present. They wouldn't worry about their mother or father, their living situations, their lies, their deceits; none of it mattered. Not when they were together. Not now.

_I need you like water  
Like breath, like rain  
I need you like mercy  
From heaven's gate  
There's a freedom in your arms  
That carries me through  
I need you  
Oh yes I do_

They needed one another, if no one else saw that, then they were seriously deceived; because nothing else in these young peoples' minds made just as much sense as this did; nothing else in the world made this much sense. People could call them crazy; say that they didn't know what they were doing, that they were young and foolish teenagers. That there was so much in the world that made so much more sense than what they had.

_I need you like water  
Like breath, like rain  
I need you like mercy  
From heaven's gate  
There's a freedom in your arms  
That carries me through  
I need you  
Oh yes I do  
I need you  
I need you_

But those onlookers that night could make an argument with those non-believers. They could say that these young people knew more about life than led to believe, because no matter how much hurt the heart held, they only needed each other; they could say that the look in the eyes while they danced was the look of living in the moment, but at the same time, making the future. Nobody knew that were stepsiblings, but that made the argument even better.

Because they fought for what they needed; each other.

**A/N: Okay…this chapter is probably the longest I've ever written in my life; I just want to finish this story so I can post it as complete; I'm making it official there will be a SEQUEL! BUT FOR ME TO POST I NEED REVIEWS!!!**


	14. Chapter 14: Talking

**Disclaimer: Don't own it. I wish I did though…**

**A/N: Thanks for your reviews guys! I know it's taken me FOREVER to update and I'm sorry, but I'm not getting the feedback I hoped for. Anyways…on with the story!! The song Marti listens to is in my profile, WARNING that song makes me cry every time I hear it!**

**Chapter 14: Talking**

"What exactly did you do to him?" Casey whispered as Derek ran his fingers through her hair. He was lost in her eyes as he peered into her soul.

"Who?" He whispered back. She giggled at his lost mind.

"Sam, Derek, what did you do to Sam?" She asked and his eyes clouded over with anger.

"He got what he deserved." He mumbled. Casey exhaled deeply.

"For once Derek…can you give me a straight answer? What did you do?" She asked and Derek sighed.

"He was bad mouthing you…me…us. I…I basically jumped the kid. He was sent to the floor and he hit his head. He's in a coma now." Derek said softly and Casey's brows furrowed.

"You sent a kid into a coma?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. "Because…he was talking shit?" She asked, stopping the amused smirk from playing at her lips.

"That whole school basically turned on you." He said and she looked at him confusedly.

"Me?" She asked and he nodded. "Why?"

"I don't know…the girls all hate your guts, which I get," He said, motioning to his body and she rolled her eyes while smiling. "…but, everyone else…they just listened to rumours started by…" He stopped himself before saying more. But her scrunched eyebrows and look of confusion pleaded with him to continue.

"By…?" She asked, motioning for him to continue. He breathed deeply and locked his eyes with hers.

"Emily and Sam." Sadness overcame her features and he held her waist tightly. She leaned her head against his chest and just stood there. "I'm sorry, Baby." He whispered.

"It isn't your fault." She whispered back. "I should've known, actually. It's just, as much as I don't trust Emily anymore…it still hurts that she would do something like that. The girl was my best friend." She explained and he nodded his head in understanding.

"I get it." He whispered before kissing her temple affectionately.

"We'd better get going." Casey said and looked over at Lizzie who sitting on a bench and talking to Edwin. Lizzie looked up and nodded, she looked back at Edwin apologetically and kissed him softly.

"Bye, Ed." She said before standing beside Casey.

"Bye." He said softly before hugging her tightly and taking his spot beside Derek. Derek enveloped Casey in a tight hug.

"I'm gonna miss you." He whispered and she felt the tears sting her eyes as the thought of him leaving entered her mind.

"Me too. I love you." She whispered back before pulling away. He kissed her softly and he and Edwin drove off to get Marti and go home. Casey looked down at Lizzie. She needed her big sister at a time like this. Casey had been pretty oblivious to that up until now. Her mother wasn't helping much with the matter. Casey was most of what she had and she was also struggling. Casey felt the pang of guilt hit her as she put her arm around Lizzie's shoulders and walked with her back to the motel.

**XOXO**

It was getting late and dark out. Lizzie and Casey had already eaten dinner and Lizzie had fallen asleep not long ago. Casey was sitting on the deck, looking out at the small lake across the street from the motel. She couldn't fall asleep; her mother hadn't returned from a long day of work and had left Casey in charge. _As though there was anyone else. _Casey had thought bitterly.

"Well, it's not the time to breakdown. It's not the time to breakdown. It's not the time to break up this love, Keep it together now. Well, it's not the time to break." Casey sang softly to herself as a light breeze wisped by her. She sighed. It was almost time for summer break, meaning she and Lizzie wouldn't be enrolled in any school until a new semester began. Lizzie would be in high school the year after this.

Lizzie would have to meet new people just in time to move away from them. Perfect timing. Casey wasn't one to disrespect her mother, but when she was wrong, and then Casey had every right to do so, so she thought. She was slowly, as much as she neglected the fact, beginning to hate her mother. Both girls were. Casey was just more forward about it, someone had to be.

Lizzie was too young. Yes, she understood it all, understood that her mother was being reckless and careless, but she didn't understand that the two of them didn't have to deal with fending for themselves during the day. Make their own food. Buy their own groceries, clothes…_everything_.

When they lived in Toronto, Casey didn't mind. She'd do it every so often. She was always glad to help. But now, now she wasn't helping. She was _doing_. Doing all of it. She was grateful for the money her mother brought in, but it was still no excuse. She worked weekends, early hours, late hours…they never saw her again.

The worst part was, Nora was oblivious to Casey's reluctance towards her. She rarely spoke to her. She gave short answers to any questions. Any thoughts of Nora slowly were slipping from Casey's mind completely. It wouldn't be long, at this pace, before she was officially erased from Casey's mind. She wouldn't care about her, _couldn't _care about her anymore, Casey would forget Nora existed completely.

Casey was shaken from her deep thoughts by her phone's vibration from inside her pocket. She took it out and read the text message.

**D: I miss you already.**

Casey smiled at the message and her fingers flew across the numbers immediately.

**C: Me too. Liz just fell asleep.**

**D: Marti jumped me as soon as she saw me. She really misses you too.**

**C: Not that I should care…but…how's George?**

**D: You're right, you shouldn't care. But, to be honest, I don't really know. I don't talk to him much anymore.**

**C: I understand. I've grown far from my mom too.**

**D: Okay, well, I hope I see you soon. Love you.**

**C: Love you too.**

Casey sighed and leaned back against the bench.

**XOXO**

"Smerek?" Marti asked from his doorframe. Derek's head snapped up from the magazine in his hands and he motioned for Marti to sit on the bed. She had tears on her cheeks.

"Hey Smarti, what's wrong?" He asked and Marti shrugged.

"Nothing." She said and he scrunched his eyebrows together.

"Then why are you crying?" He asked and Marti made an 'o' shape with her mouth.

"I heard this song. You know that one that Smasey really, really liked?" Marti said and Derek nodded.

"Heaven?" He asked and she nodded.

"Yeah, that one. Well, it was on the radio, but it was slow and there was a little girl and she said her daddy went away and she asked if it was true if he wasn't coming back home and it was really sad. I cried because her daddy's gone, but then I realized, so is Smasey. Does that mean she's never gonna come back home?" Marti asked, looking up at Derek with her big, sad, doe eyes. Derek swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Smarti…" More tears fell from her eyes as Derek searched his mind for something to tell her. "Look, I don't know if Sm-Smasey is ever gonna come back here. Okay? I know you really miss her, I do too, but we'll see her. Like we did yesterday. It was fun, right?" Derek asked and Marti nodded. "So…no more tears?" He asked and she shrugged. He smiled sadly and kissed the top of her head.

She stood up and walked to the door then stopped and turned back to Derek.

"Is that why you were crying, though?" She asked innocently and Derek's head snapped back up. He looked at her in confusion and she motioned to the corner of the picture frame that was poking out from under his pillow. Derek let out a long breath before nodding.

"Yeah, Smarti, it was." He said and she nodded before turning around and back to him again.

"Smerek?" She asked again and looked back up at her. "Can I sleep here?" She asked and he nodded. He moved over and she slipped under the covers with her teddy bear held tightly against her chest. "Goodnight Smerek." She said.

"Night Smarti." He whispered before the two of them fell asleep.

**XOXO**

She saw Nora's car pull up to the parking lot and the headlights shut off with the car. Nora climbed out and stopped on the deck beside the bench.

"Casey? Why are you still outside? It's late." She said and Casey shrugged. "Well, what are you doing out here?"

"Just thinking." Casey answered.

"About what?" Casey shrugged again.

"Everything. Like the Venturis." She said and Nora sighed before taking a seat beside Casey.

"I know I made a hasty decision in leaving. Maybe...well, I should have talked to you and Lizzie about it first before even contemplating it. But I didn't. Actually, I had been thinking about it for a while at that point. It wasn't fair of me to take you away from a life I forced you into. I know it seems like I don't notice, like I'm too busy to realize the life you guys have.

"But that's not true. I notice and I care. I know I've been working more and neglecting my home life. Lizzie has become dependant on you. Maybe that's more than you can handle." Nora said and Casey's eyes remained fixated on the water.

"I will always be here for Lizzie. She will never be a bear I won't hold up. _Never_. She's my sister. I love her, and right now, she's my family. As far as I'm concerned she's the only one I've got who's around and I'm the only one around for her. And I'll always be here. She can put her life in my hands and I will never let her down. If I'm her life line than that's exactly what I'll be.

"I won't give up because she's 'too much too bear'. It may be hard sometimes because you're never around but that's what I'm here for. I'm her older sister and if she's dependant on me…well, I've gotta say it's a hell of a lot better than her depending on you. At least she _knows_, and I mean _really knows_, that I won't let her down. I won't let anything happen to her. I'll protect her from anything she needs protecting from." Casey said before she stood and walked into her room.

**A/N: I know, again, it's taken me FOREVER! I apologize. Well…I don't have much to say except: Please review. I'm not getting much feedback here…**


End file.
